Course contre la mort
by Calypsoh
Summary: C'est la panique à Sacramento: un terroriste aux noirs desseins fait peser une terrible menace sur la ville, et bien évidemment notre équipe de choc du CBI est aux premières loges. Mais cette fois l'issue pourrait être bien dramatique pour deux d'entre eux. Le courage peut-il être plus fort que la folie?
1. Prologue

_Hello à tous amis ! Et revoilà caly la folle dingue en pleine action littéraire...  
Je vous propose cette fois une fanfic plus longue que d'ordinaire pour changer des OS dernièrement postées.  
(d'ailleurs, comme tjs je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos adorables comms postés sur les OS "comme un ange gardien" et "duel de femmes", vous êtes adorables!)  
Alors la fic que je commence aujourd'hui me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment, j'avais rédigé les 4 premiers chapitres depuis plusieurs mois mais j'avais bloqué sur la tournure des évènements.  
Puis, ô miracle, l'inspiration est revenue avec le soleil de ces derniers jours, il faut savoir que j'ai "conçu" le chapitre 5 en rêve (non mais je vous jure, ce Bruno nous rendra casaque avec sa série )  
Enfin, bref je vous la soumets en espérant vous apporter un peu de plaisir à la lecture._

**Aucun spoiler et aucun lien avec la dernière saison**: en réalité, il s'agit pour une fois d'une histoire détachée du fil rouge de RJ (si je puis dire ): c'est surtout l'occasion de retrouver nos 2 héros en très très mauvaise posture. Bref, si vous acceptez que Lisbon soit valeureuse et touchante, que Jane soit à la fois chieur et charmant, que la team soit un support essentiel et que Madeleine soit encore la chef du CBI, vous devriez vite trouver vos marques

sans plus attendre je vous livre le Prologue (un brin philosophique mais qui permet de poser le thème de la fic) et le 1er chapitre qui vous donne d'emblée le ton et le rythme de l'histoire.  
dernier point, même si l'histoire ne ressemble pas du tout, je dois préciser que l'ambiance effrenée et que la personnalité du "méchant" m'ont été inspirées par l'excellent film le Pacificateur que que je vous conseille, avec et (bon cela dit, vous verrez que le synopsis, si vous connaissez le film, n'a rien à voir )  
Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore et tjs de votre adorable soutien qui est le meilleur des moteurs.

Course contre la mort.

**Prologue**.

Certains spécialistes de l'esprit humain disent que dans des situations extrêmes, la part animale et instinctive, qui est en nous, prend le pas sur notre raison. Appelons cela « instinct de survie », « tentative de conservation » ou simple « réaction automatique », dans tous les cas il s'agit de gérer l'afflux d'émotions diverses et parfois contradictoires afin de prendre la décision finale la plus adéquate…Mais les plus éminents scientifiques s'accordent pour dire qu'il existe un millier d'expressions de cet instinct. Chacun réagit en fonction de son affect.

Imaginons deux individus lambda : le premier est une jeune femme, forte et intelligente qui a consacré toute sa vie à résoudre des enquêtes criminelles. Il s'agit pour elle de se montrer à la fois ferme et réfléchie dans ses actions, pour s'imposer de jour en jour, pour assumer ses responsabilités, pour apporter soutien aux familles des victimes, pour faire face à de terribles assassins qui mettent parfois à mal ses plus grandes convictions. L'instinct de survie de cette femme la pousse à agir courageusement et à se tourner vers un Dieu qu'elle n'a jamais vu mais auquel elle croit profondément.

Prenons à présent un second individu, un homme cette fois. Ce dernier a mené sa vie à la manière d'une grande illusion pendant de nombreuses années, multipliant les arnaques les plus fabuleuses, jusqu'au jour où un terrible drame personnel le réduit à néant. Son instinct de survie s'est alors logé dans une envie irrémédiable de vengeance pour laquelle tous les coups sont permis.

La première défend et sert la loi, le second la défie et la contourne. La première a la foi, le second a la vengeance. La première se trouve actuellement devant une bombe radioactive impossible à désarmer à temps...le second se trouve là aussi !


	2. Chapitre 1: situation d'urgence

**le prologue étant très bref, je vous poste dans la foulée le chapitre 1, qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roues dirais-je, hihi! bonne lecture à tous..BIZ**

**Chapitre 1 : situation d'urgence.**

Roulant à tombeau ouvert tous gyrophares allumés, Madeleine Hightower tentait désespérément de se frayer un chemin au milieu des nombreux véhicules qui envahissaient les rues de Sacramento.

Des fuites avaient filtré quant à la menace terroriste qui menaçait la ville et certains habitants du quartier concerné semblaient s'adonner à une panique totale. Difficile malheureusement de garder secret un tel problème quand ledit terroriste avait choisi de commettre son attentat dans le musée militaire de l'état de Californie, le jour même où une réception importante devait y avoir lieu pour commémorer les soldats américains tombés en Irak.

Tout en conduisant, la chef du CBI se remémorait les dernières quarante-huit heures : l'équipe de Lisbon avait été appelée sur une scène de crime. La victime, Quentin Hamler, un ancien marine qui travaillait à présent au musée militaire comme veilleur de nuit, avait été tué d'une balle dans la tête dans un parc en pleine nuit. Les investigations avaient mis en lumière que l'homme était rentré d'Irak huit mois auparavant et avait quitté l'armée après avoir perdu deux jeunes recrues sous son commandement. Madeleine, qui avait été sollicitée au Capitole dans une autre affaire, avait en toute confiance donné les rênes à Lisbon, entendant qu'elle la tienne informée au fur et à mesure des progressions. Mais voilà, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Hightower lorsqu'elle avait reçu une heure plus tôt un appel de l'agent Cho lui annonçant la terrible situation.

Après quelques coups de klaxon et de nombreux jurons qui ne lui étaient pas coutumiers, Madeleine parvint enfin à _Second Street_, envahie par des véhicules de police, des fourgonnettes du SWAT et bien évidemment de nombreux journalistes espérant couvrir l'évènement. Elle posa sa voiture plus qu'elle ne la gara quand elle aperçut deux de ses agents.

« _Agent Cho ? Des nouvelles_ ? s'empressa de demander Madeleine qui descendait du véhicule.

_- Nous avons délimité un périmètre de sécurité, Madame, mais cela ne sera sans doute pas suffisant._

_- Comment avez-vous été prévenus ?_

_- Le patron nous a appelés tout à l'heure_, répondit de suite Rigsby qui semblait vraiment inquiet. _Avec Jane, ils ont découvert que notre terroriste se trouvait déjà dans le Musée avec une bombe qu'il peut déclencher à tout moment. _

_- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Jane et Lisbon sont coincés dans ce bâtiment avec un malade qui peut tout faire sauter _? » résuma Hightower qui continuait à avancer à un rythme effréné.

Cho et Rigsby n'eurent pas besoin de répondre pour lui confirmer ses craintes : la chef d'équipe aperçut garé devant l'entrée le SUV noir de Lisbon.

« _Bon_, _a-t-on au moins une vague idée de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur_ ? reprit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

- _Nous travaillons de concert avec le SWAT, mené ici par un certain Chef Digler_, lui expliqua Rigsby.

_- Et la brigade de déminage est arrivée_ ? tenta d'en savoir plus la chef qui enfilait son gilet pare-balle.

_- Négatif_, répondit Cho en hochant la tête. _Ils ont beaucoup de mal à traverser la ville avec cette circulation et dégager les routes prend du temps, même avec tout le monde sur le pont…Ils ne seront pas là avant une bonne quinzaine de minutes_.

_- Quelles sont les revendications ? _poursuivit la chef.

_- Le suspect ne demande rien de moins que le retrait de nos troupes d'Irak et la fin d'un conflit qui, je le cite, « ne nous regarde pas »_, compléta Wayne.

- _C'est pas vrai…_ » ne put retenir Madeleine.

Tous trois arrivèrent à l'endroit où la police et les agents fédéraux avaient installé leur quartier général.

« _Monsieur Digler, je suis l'Agent spécial Hightower, chef du CBI. Comment cela se passe-t-il _? demanda Hightower au chef des opérations.

_- Nous avons pu nous brancher sur le système de surveillance du Musée_, lui expliqua ce dernier qui se tenait debout aux côté de Van Pelt, occupée sur un ordinateur à faire des recherches, _et nous avons identifié le suspect. »_

D'un clic, Van Pelt fit apparaitre à l'écran l'image d'un homme surgissant dans le hall principal du Musée, une arme à la main et portant un sac à dos. N'ayant que les images et pas de son, ils ne purent qu'observer la scène enregistrée trente minutes plus tôt. Le terroriste tua d'abord de sang froid les deux vigils en faction, puis il menaça de son pistolet la vingtaine de personnes qui se trouvait dans les lieux, enfin il ouvrit son imperméable et fit apparaître une ceinture chargée d'explosifs.

_« Larry Bergman,_ reprit la belle rousse en stoppant la vidéo sur le visage du forcené. _Agé de quarante-neuf ans, diplômé d'astrophysique, il est professeur de chimie au lycée catholique Saint Francis de Sacramento. Il a perdu son fils de dix-neuf ans, Danny, tué en Irak sous les drapeaux_.

_- D'accord, je comprends mieux ses revendications_, commenta Madeleine qui fixait les écrans de surveillance.

_- Le fils de Bergman était l'une des deux recrues sous les ordres de Quentin Hamler, notre ex-marine tué dans le parc, _embraya Cho. _On pense que Bergman a assassiné le supérieur de son fils, le jugeant responsable de sa mort sur le front_.

_- Et maintenant, il menace de faire sauter ce Musée, symbole de la puissance militaire américaine qui lui a pris son enfant_, termina Madeleine en croisant ses bras, signe d'une intense réflexion de sa part.

_- Oui mais ce qui est inhabituel, _ajouta le Chef Digler en hochant la tête_, c'est qu'il a fait sortir tous les otages. Il leur a simplement montré sa ceinture à explosifs pour les effrayer et a fait transmettre le message qu'il ferait sauter tout le quartier si l'on tentait la moindre approche. »_

En effet, Van Pelt remit en marche la vidéo : plusieurs minutes s'étaient déroulées pendant lesquelles Bergman avait forcé quelques otages à fermer tous les rideaux et points d'accès à l'extérieur. Il était évident qu'il se barricadait, espérant stopper toute intrusion policière. Encore un laps de temps plus tard, ils virent alors Bergman chasser les prisonniers en faisant de grands gestes. Tous avaient couru vers la porte principale que le terroriste avait fermée à double tour une fois seul. Puis se retournant vers la caméra de surveillance, il s'était approché, avait mis bien en évidence les nombreuses charges d'explosifs qu'il détenait puis il avait fait un salut militaire avant de tirer sur la caméra, coupant toute retransmission.

« _Il savait depuis le début qu'il était filmé, et il a tenu à ce que nous voyons sa façon de procéder_, analysa Cho.

- _Ce_ _type doit pourtant se douter qu'en relâchant les otages_, _il diminue ses chances de faire pression sur les forces de l'ordre et le gouvernement, _ajouta le chef Digler, sceptique.

_- Il n'en a pas besoin, _comprit Hightower. _Il possède une bombe très puissante, qui occasionnerait bien plus de pertes que vingt otages si elle venait à exploser au sein de la ville. Voilà pourquoi pour l'instant le maire a interdit tout assaut musclé_. _Et Lisbon et Jane, où sont-ils dans l'histoire ? _

_- Nous avons filmé cela il y a environ vingt minutes, via une caméra du Musée._ »

Sous les yeux de l'équipe et de Digler, Grace transféra une seconde vidéo, émanant d'une caméra au rez-de-chaussée. Sur l'écran apparut Lisbon, l'arme en joue, qui avançait doucement dans un couloir désert, sans doute à la recherche du terroriste. Derrière elle se tenait Jane, muni d'une lampe de poche, sans doute un peu inquiet mais toujours très concentré. Tous deux avaient disparu au fond du couloir, s'enfonçant dans un angle de vue où il n'y avait plus de caméra.

« _Comment diable se fait-il que Lisbon soit entrée seule là-dedans, sans renfort_ ? s'énerva Hightower, habituée à ce que Térésa soit parée aux situations les plus délicates.

_- Quand elle nous a appelés tout à l'heure, elle arrivait au Musée et nous a demandés de la rejoindre le plus vite possible pour appréhender un suspect peut-être armé d'une bombe, _expliqua Rigsby en se redressant un peu_. Elle avait fait donner l'alerte aux vigils et demandé le périmètre de sécurité mais depuis la fusillade, nous n'arrivons pas à la joindre, pas plus que Jane._

_- Ça aussi, pourquoi votre agent a-t-elle entrainé son consultant civil et désarmé sur un terrain clairement dangereux_ ? » s'insurgea Digler, outré d'un tel manque de professionnalisme.

Hightower et les trois subordonnés de Térésa lancèrent à l'agent du SWAT un regard clairement réprobateur : tous savaient très bien que si Lisbon avait pu laisser Jane en dehors de tout cela, elle l'aurait fait. Sans doute avait-elle d'ailleurs bataillé dur avec le mentaliste pour le contraindre à rester dehors, mais pour une raison qui leur échappait pour l'instant, elle avait dû céder.

« _L'agent Lisbon a toute ma confiance, Monsieur Digler_, fit Hightower d'un ton sans appel. _Donc pour l'instant il ne sert à rien de critiquer mais nous devons plutôt trouver un moyen de rentrer en contact avec elle._

_- Son portable ne doit pas passer_, intervint Grace. _Selon les plans d'accès, le couloir dans lequel Jane et elle se trouvaient tout à l'heure donne accès à un sous-sol conduisant à une crypte, le Musée ayant été construit sur une ancienne église_. »

Soudain tous les regards se portèrent de nouveau sur l'écran : la caméra de surveillance continuait à filmer le couloir qui était resté désert depuis le passage de Lisbon et Jane, et elle offrait à présent un tout autre spectacle.

Nos héros apparurent alors à l'image, revenant sur leur pas. Tous deux arboraient un visage fermé et pire encore, conservaient leurs mains bien en évidence. Les agents de police surent bien vite les raisons de la curieuse attitude de Jane et Lisbon : le terroriste Bergman se trouvait juste derrière eux, les tenant en joue sévèrement.

« _Mon dieu… ils se sont fait prendre_, lâcha Grace, dont la voix tremblait.

_- Il ne manquait plus que cela_, lâcha Digler qui frappa le poing sur la table. _On doit à présent… _

_- Attendez, regardez, _l'interrompit Cho en pointant du doigt. _Jane dit quelque chose_. »

Ils n'avaient bien évidemment pas le son mais tous portèrent leur attention sur le mentaliste. Jane marchait devant Lisbon, elle-même suivie de Bergman, sur le visage livide duquel coulaient de grosses gouttes de sueur. Tandis que la brunette semblait occupée à parler avec leur ravisseur, sans doute pour tenter de le raisonner, le regard azur du consultant se posa sur la caméra de surveillance fixée tout en haut du mur en face de lui : en une fraction de secondes, son cerveau affuté eut l'air de lui dicter une idée. Jane se mit à remuer les lèvres de manière très ostentatoire, profitant sans doute d'être dos à Bergman pour adresser un message à la caméra.

« _Jane tente de nous dire quelque chose_, répéta Cho vivement. _Il veut qu'on lise sur ses lèvres. Regardez, il fait toujours les mêmes mouvements_.

_- Quoi_ ? » répliqua Madeleine en se penchant un peu plus pour se concentrer sur l'image.

Mais au même moment, le terroriste poussa ses deux otages hors du champ de vision, sans pour autant ,semblait-il, avoir remarqué la présence de ladite caméra du couloir.

« _Vite, rembobinez la bande et trouvez quelqu'un qui sache lire sur les lèvres_, ordonna Hightower tandis que Cho commençait déjà à partir pour lui obéir.

- _Attendez, moi je sais un peu le faire_ » dit soudain le chef Digler, surprenant tout le monde.

Rigsby ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard plus que dubitatif à Van Pelt : ce flic aux manières un peu rustres ne leur inspirait qu'à moitié confiance. Mais Wayne ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire quand Digler le poussa pour prendre sa place aux côtés de Grace, devant l'ordinateur.

Alors que la jeune prodige en informatique tentait d'améliorer la qualité d'image tout en zoomant sur le visage de Jane, l'agent du SWAT se concentrait sur le message prononcé, découpant chaque syllabe.

« _Il dit des lettres et des chiffres : P…U…2…4…0_, balbutia Digler_, P…U...2..4…0, votre consultant répète cela trois fois puis, attendez… il dit aussi le mot « bom-be », c'est cela…bombe…_

_- Il veut nous donner une information sur le type d'explosif peut-être_, suggéra Van Pelt toujours très concentrée.

_- Et puis il prononce encore un dernier mot avant de disparaitre du champ de vision, _continuait Digler qui collait quasiment son nez à l'écran. _Pouvez-vous zoomer encore, agent Van Pelt ? L'angle est moins bon à la fin._

_- Je vais faire de mon mieux » _s'empressa de s'activer la jeune femme tandis que les autres tentaient de comprendre le début du message.

Que pouvaient signifier ces lettres et ces chiffres ? Mais le fil de leurs pensées fut interrompu par Digler, qui devint soudain livide et laissa échapper un « _Oh mon dieu ! _» peu rassurant.

« _Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé_ ? le pressa Hightower.

_- Le dernier mot prononcé par votre consultant est …« Plutonium »,_ s'écria le chef du SWAT, visiblement effaré.

_- Bien sûr « PU240 », _renchérit Cho_, « plutonium d'isotope 240 », l'un des composants chimiques utilisés pour faire les bombes A. »_

Un silence glacial tomba alors : voilà pourquoi Bergman n'avait nullement besoin d'otages. Il détenait une bombe hautement radioactive capable de contaminer toute la ville, et même certainement une partie du territoire californien, avec des émissions de plutonium et de rayons gamma.

« _Je_ _fonce appeler une équipe de décontamination et prévenir les autorités il faut déclencher le plan fédéral d'urgence nucléaire _» fit Digler qui partit en courant, tentant sans nul doute de reléguer au second plan l'angoisse qui montait de plus en plus en lui.

Conscients que la situation déjà très délicate venait de passer au niveau d'alerte maximale, Hightower et ses trois agents, laissés seuls, portèrent leur regard sur la vidéo figée sur Lisbon et Jane. Ils risquaient tous de mourir à n'importe quel moment et concernant leurs amis prisonniers, deux seuls scenarii semblaient possibles : soit ils sauteraient avec la bombe s'ils ne parvenaient pas à maîtriser Bergman soit ils viendraient à bout du terroriste et de son infernal engin...mais auront été fatalement exposés trop longuement aux rayons radioactifs.

Dans les deux cas, Jane et Lisbon étaient condamnés…


	3. Chapitre 2: une seule chance

**Coucou à mes quelques lecteurs/lectrices fidèles et enthousiastes: vos commentaires sont à chaque fois un réel plaisir: je m'empresse d'y répondre ci-dessous. merci à tous et toutes en tout cas. **

**cgo: **je suis contente que tu aies été particulièrement sensible au décor tel qu'il fut planté car, soyons honnêtes, nous allons rester dans ce Musée un sacré moment, hihi! POur moi, Madeleine reste la seule chef digne de remplacer MInelli (oui j'adorais papy Virgil, mais j'aimais aussi bcp Madeleine et son lien avec l'équipe, même si ce fut houleux au départ). Ici elle apparaitra comme la chef sur laquelle on peut compter. L'état d'urgence devait en effet être posé dès le 1er chapitre, je voyais bien une arrivée en fanfare pour jeter d'emblée les lecteurs dans l'action, en même temps c'est la 1ère fois pour moi que je rédige un fic si tournée vers l'action, donc j'avais peur que cela fasse un peu artificiel. Ton compliment comme quoi tu ressentais presque les émotions des personnages est le plus beau qu'on puisse faire car s'il y a vraiment une chose à laquelle je m'attache particulièrement e écraivent, c'est d'essayer de rendre au mieux les caractères des perso et leur psychologie globale. Donc merci bcp à toi.

**MrsElizabeth**( celle qui a un si beau pseudo, rien que de penser à Darcy...le rêve!lol): ravie de te retrouver la miss, tu es l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et je te remercie de tjs laissé un comm, c'est adorable. en effet, ils vont avoir qqk ennuis nos héros...biz à toi.

**theLyLy**: hello!ah je suis plus que ravie que tu aies passé outre ton 1er sentiment peu convaincu par le résumé (je suis nulle en résumé, lol!) et que finalement la fic te plaise; merci de ton long comm. tu m'as faite rire avec ta remarque selon laquelle tu aimes bien les coupures sadiques en plein chapitre...crois-moi, tu vas être servi(e) (même le final est un peu cliffhanger!lol). c'est gentil de dire que cela fait réaliste je fais de mon mieux pour cela. en effet notre terroriste Bergman sera un personnage complexe et en même temps, je n'ai pas voulu en faire un gros méchant uniquement détestable et sadique, je crois qu'on pourra malré tout lui trouver une humanité, du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé de rendre. par contre on ne peut nier qu'il va faire bcp bcp de dégats! merci bcp de suivre cete histoire et je te dis à bientôt pour la suite, es espérant qu'elle te plaise tjs. Biz

et maintenant , je vous livre le 2ème chapitre qui procède à un léger flashback (oui j'aime bien jouer avec la chronologie dans mes textes) pour vous montrer comment nos héros en sont venus à se trouver dans cette situation délicate. Voilà donc Jane et Lisbon qui entrent en scène, avec tjs leur chamailleries, leur humour et aussi leur attachement...bref, c'est Jane et Lisbon quoi, lol.  
Petite remarque pour finir , vous connaissez mon envie latente de faire vrai alors pour info, le Musée militaire dont il est question ici existe bel et bien à Sacramento (par contre n'y étant jamais allée, j'ai totalement imaginé l'intérieur ).  
Voilà, bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt pour la suite j'espère

**Chapitre 2 : une seule chance…**

Une heure plus tôt, devant le Musée Militaire de Sacramento,1119 Second Street.

Un SUV couleur noir arriva à vive allure et se gara devant l'entrée principale du Musée, illuminé et décoré en l'honneur de la réception qui devait commencer deux heures plus tard. Une jeune femme brune en sortit du côté conducteur, pendue à son téléphone, tandis qu'un passager blond distingué, vêtu d'un inhabituel costume trois pièces bleuté, apparut à son tour.

« _Cho, c'est Lisbon_, disait la femme d'un ton sans appel. _Venez immédiatement avec des renforts au Musée militaire de la ville. Le père de notre victime semble vouloir venger la mort de son fils en faisant exploser une bombe ce soir lors de la réception. Je m'occupe de donner l'alerte au Musée et de commencer à installer le périmètre de sécurité. Faîtes vite, Cho._ »

Puis Lisbon coupa la communication et se dirigea en courant à l'accueil du bâtiment pour prévenir les vigils chargés de la sécurité. Tandis qu'elle s'activait énergiquement, Jane quant à lui resta dehors, une main posée sur sa hanche, l'autre se frottant ses lèvres du doigt. Il réfléchissait. Quelque chose ne collait pas : lui et Lisbon venaient de découvrir dans l'appartement de Larry Bergman des plans pour construire un engin explosif à ceinture ainsi qu'un dépliant du Musée militaire annonçant la réception donnée en l'honneur des soldats tombés en Irak. Jane en avait rapidement conclu que Bergman tenait à faire un coup d'éclat ce soir. Mais comment cet homme, simple professeur d'astrophysique sans histoire, espérait-il marquer les esprits durablement ? Certes poser une bombe était toujours un bon moyen d'attirer l'attention mais pourquoi viser une cible aussi petite qu'un Musée de Sacramento? Cela cachait forcément autre chose...

Le mentaliste fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de sa supérieure qui ressortait du bâtiment à présent soumis à un vrai tumulte.

_« Jane, que faîtes-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle, intriguée du calme olympien de son consultant.

_- Alors ? _embraya-t-il, négligeant royalement sa question.

_- La sécurité a été doublée partout, apparemment il n'y aurait pour l'instant qu'une vingtaine de personnes présentes. Nous devrions pouvoir évacuer assez vite avant l'arrivée de ce malade._

_- Il est déjà là_, se contenta de répondre Jane. _Bergman est déjà à l'intérieur_.

_- Dans ce cas, nous allons le trouver. _

_- Pas forcément, c'est un homme réfléchi, un scientifique rigoureux qui aura peaufiné son plan. Il aura étudié les lieux et trouvé un moyen d'accéder au Musée en contournant les dispositifs de sécurité. _

_- Que suggérez-vous ? »_ demanda alors Lisbon.

Mais Jane ne lui répondit pas : comme à son habitude, il partit sans rien expliquer, obligeant son équipière à le suivre docilement.

Tous deux parvinrent à l'arrière du bâtiment. Jane continuait d'étudier les moindres détails, assisté par une Lisbon un peu perplexe. Ils arrivèrent alors en haut d'un escalier en pierre qui semblait mener à un sous-sol condamné. Ils descendirent les quelques marches et se trouvèrent devant une vieille porte en bois, laissée sans doute longtemps fermée.

« _Voilà un élément intéressant_, murmura Jane en caressant de sa main la lourde poignée.

_- Cet accès devrait être condamné_, commenta la jeune femme à ses côtés. _Pourquoi alors n'y-a-t-il aucun verrou ? _

_- Sans doute parce que quelqu'un l'a récemment forcé, qu'en dîtes-vous_ ? rétorqua Jane d'un ton narquois.

_- Très bien, Jane, vous remontez et foncez prévenir l'équipe que nous avons bel et bien un intrus à l'intérieur_, fit Lisbon qui dégaina son arme et s'assura qu'elle était chargée.

_- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser rentrer toute seule là dedans ? _tiqua Jane, d'un air surpris.

_- Ecoutez moi bien, Zorro, combien de fois devrons-nous avoir cette conversation ? _répondit Lisbon qui releva la tête vers son voisin en lui lançant un regard noir._ Il y a là-dedans un homme avec une bombe qui peut exploser à tout moment. Vous n'êtes pas flic, vous êtes un civil. Et la place des civils est dehors, derrière le périmètre de sécurité._

_- Alors expliquez-moi, Wonder woman, comment comptez-vous venir à bout de ce malade sans renfort ?_ répliqua Jane non sans humour.

_- C'est mon job ! Je suis assez douée en général, quand vous n'êtes pas dans mes pattes. _

_- C'est sûr, mais moi je suis très doué pour retrouver les choses cachées…comme les bombes par exemple. Et si vous tuiez Bergman avant qu'il ne vous ait dévoilé l'endroit où il a dissimulé un potentiel second explosif hein ? Vous avez besoin de moi. » _conclut Jane d'un ton très sérieux qui contrastait avec son habituelle frivolité.

Cette fois Lisbon ne put réprimer un vrai grognement d'exaspération : elle savait que Jane pouvait être un véritable emmerdeur mais ses capacités lui seraient indéniablement utiles par la suite. Bon sang que ce blondinet l'agaçait à toujours vouloir avoir raison !

« _Vous restez derrière moi. Une fois à l'intérieur vous m'obéissez au doigt et à l'œil...et ce n'est pas négociable_, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

- _Oui maman !_ » conclut Jane avec humour, arborant à présent son sourire charmeur si coutumier.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, l'agent poussa un profond soupir, se mit en position l'arme au poing et poussa la lourde porte en bois qui grinça.

Un long couloir humide et sombre s'offrait à leurs yeux et ils durent allumer les deux petites lampes de poche qu'ils avaient toujours avec eux. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes sans rien voir ou entendre de suspect lorsqu'ils perçurent soudain d'étranges bruits lointains. Tous deux stoppèrent instantanément leur avancée, fixant leur attention pour analyser d'où émanaient les sons.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? demanda alors Jane.

_- On aurait dit des coups de feu qui venaient d'au-dessus_, expliqua Lisbon qui leva la tête et regardait dans tous les coins. _On doit absolument rejoindre l'étage_. _Venez !_ »

Lisbon se mit alors à courir, Jane sur ses talons, cherchant désespérément un escalier ou une porte d'accès pour monter au Musée. Ils parvinrent enfin aux pieds d'un autre escalier en pierre, en haut se trouvait une porte derrière laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière. Lisbon sortit son téléphone pour tenter de joindre Cho mais son portable ne passait pas.

_« Et merde…pas de réseau_, râla-t-elle en rangeant son appareil dans sa poche.

_- Nous sommes trop enterrés, le Musée est construit sur une ancienne église et nous devons nous situer quelque part vers la crypte_, expliqua Jane qui avait lui aussi sorti son téléphone et se déplaçait un peu pour tenter de capter un réseau.

_- On continue, l'équipe doit être arrivée maintenant, je les ai prévenus il y a plus de vingt minutes et en ne nous voyant pas en haut, ils se douteront que nous sommes entrés. »_

Lisbon s'apprêtait à monter les marches quand elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son consultant qui la talonnait.

« _Vous êtes sûr que vous ne préfèreriez pas rebrousser chemin et ressortir prévenir l'équipe_ ? Essaya-t-elle une dernière fois de l'éloigner, son regard émeraude plongé dans les yeux azur.

_- Lisbon, vous allez me vexer à force de toujours vouloir vous débarrasser de moi._

_- Si seulement je le pouvais, _répondit-elle très hypocritement.

_- Menteuse. Je pense surtout que vous avez peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous deux, seuls coincés dans l'obscurité_, la taquina-t-elle d'un ton un peu charmeur.

_- Crétin…» _conclut-elle en bougonnant_._

Elle se retournaet grimpa les marches en pierre,ne voyant pas Jane poser sur elle un regard sincère et bienveillant. Décidemment, derrière son apparente sévérité, Lisbon dissimulait un cœur généreux et nul doute que son énième tentative de le faire partir avait pour seul objectif de l'envoyer en sécurité, à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment dangereux.

Lisbon ouvrit délicatement la porte, toujours l'arme prête à tirer, et arriva dans un corridor clair et richement décoré. Il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un des couloirs menant au hall du Musée. Jane toujours derrière elle avec sa lampe de poche en main, Térésa ne vit pas en avançant une caméra de surveillance postée au plafond, au dessus de l'extincteur.

Lisbon et Jane continuaient toujours leur progression. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Un quart d'heure peut-être… Des bruits de cris se faisaient parfois entendre au loin ainsi qu'une sorte de piétinement affolé. Nos héros parvinrent alors à l'angle d'une entrée, juste derrière une grande vitrine où étaient rangées des médailles militaires. Lisbon fit signe à son équipier de ne plus bouger : elle venait d'apercevoir Bergman à l'autre bout du hall principal qui faisait apparemment sortir les otages. Puis, celui-ci boucla la porte d'entrée et se retourna. Toujours cachée, Lisbon put néanmoins apercevoir la ceinture d'explosifs attachée au forcené. Il était hors de question de tirer sur cet homme, au risque de tout faire sauter ! Enfin elle le vit détruire d'un coup de feu une caméra de surveillance, rendant ainsi les renforts extérieurs totalement aveugles sur ce qui se produisait dans le bâtiment.

Rapidement, Lisbon recula et se retourna vers Jane, accroupi un peu en arrière.

« _Bon écoutez-moi_, murmura-t-elle en arborant un air sérieux qui inquiéta son interlocuteur. _Bergman a fait sortir les otages mais il porte une ceinture explosive. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui tirer dessus sans savoir comment il est relié à la bombe. Cela veut dire que je dois m'approcher de lui et lui parler. _

_- Pardon_ ? s'offusqua Jane. _Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à boire le thé tant que vous y êtes _?

_- Je suis sérieuse_. _Je dois voir si les explosifs sont reliés à un minuteur ou à un déclencheur. Dans le premier cas, il me sera peut-être possible de le maitriser sans provoquer d'explosion. Mais je ne le saurai qu'en m'approchant de Bergman_.

_- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tête brûlée, _ne put s'empêcher de susurrer Jane, suffoqué par l'idée de la brunette.

_- Il me connaît, nous lui avons parlé lors de l'enquête et je peux peut-être exploiter sa fibre paternelle. Vous, vous restez là, _poursuivit-elle doucement sans se soucier de l'air effaré de son consultant. _Si j'ai besoin d'une diversion, je crierai votre nom et vous pousserez un hurlement de manière à le faire sursauter. Je pourrais peut-être ainsi profiter de l'effet de surprise._

_- Ça en fait des « peut-être », non ?_ lui fit remarquer Jane tout bas.

_- Je sais, mais c'est notre seule chance._ _Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes mon seul recours._ »

Lisbon avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton sincère et suppliant. Pendant quelques secondes, tous deux se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils étaient bien souvent en désaccord mais dans les situations les plus extrêmes ils se vouaient une confiance infinie. Lisbon n'hésitait pas à remettre sa vie entre les mains de son consultant, et ce dernier ne pouvait décemment pas la décevoir. Après avoir laissé un échappé un soupir, Jane acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Devant lui Lisbon parut soulagée, elle vérifia une dernière fois le chargeur de son arme. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se relever, elle sentit la main de Jane la retenir par le poignet gauche.

« _Soyez prudente_. » se contenta de dire sérieusement Jane en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son équipière.

Celle-ci, émue plus qu'elle ne le devrait, fit glisser son poignet pour aller serrer sa main dans celle de Jane. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent brièvement tandis que Lisbon esquissa un sourire rassurant adressé à Jane avant de répondre.

« _Vous aussi_. »

C'était sobre et bref mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient au parfait diapason.

Puis Lisbon se leva, se détachant ainsi de Jane qui la regarda s'éloigner d'un air inquiet…trop inquiet.

**TBC**...


	4. Chapitre 3: complications

Coucou à vous, comme tjs merci pour vos adorables comms auxquels je m'empresse de répondre.

**The lyly** : hello à toi, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la fin car la suite risque d'être moins choupinou, lol ! J'espère que le susupense saura être conservé au maximum..gros bisous et merci à toi.

**MrsElizabethdarcy** : tiens j'ai pensé à toi jeudi sur Arte il diffusait orgueil et préjugés avec Colin Firth (je ne connaissais pas cette version du coup j'ai regardé avec plasisir les 2 premeirs épisodes, lol). C'est vrai qu'on espère que Jane et Lisbon s'en sortent mais je ne te promets rien…biz à toi et merci.

**Nic73** : Hello, I'll try to write the answer in English but I'm not sure it would be a good idea, I don't speak English well. Thanks for your review, I hope that you could read the French text because I totally unable to translate it in English, lol! Enjoy it and thanks for your response.

Sans plus attendre je vous livre le chapitre 3: rencontre avec le terroriste, acte de bravoure de Lisbon, perspicacité de Jane et grosse frayeur sont au RDV…biz et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : Complications**.

Dissimulée derrière une grande bibliothèque recensant de nombreux et précieux ouvrages sur l'histoire militaire des Etats-Unis, Lisbon tentait de s'approcher du terroriste, à présent debout au milieu du grand hall. Elle remarqua que Bergman semblait fatigué, point qu'elle devrait savoir tourner à son avantage dans un avenir proche. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui mais le grand imperméable ainsi que le sac à dos qu'il portait dissimulaient en partie le dispositif explosif. L'expérience qu'elle avait accumulée au fil des années en tant que flic se mêlait à une grande dose de courage, qualité dont elle manquait rarement. Mais depuis un certain temps, sans doute au contact d'un certain consultant, Lisbon avait aussi appris à faire confiance à son instinct. Et ce dernier lui indiquait que le temps était venu pour elle de commencer la confrontation. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de s'écrier :  
« _Monsieur Bergman _? Ici _l'agent Lisbon.  
- Quoi ? Quoi_ ? s'exclama soudain l'homme, totalement paniqué, l'arme en joue.  
- _Calmez-vous, je suis venue seule. Je veux juste discuter avec vous et tenter de trouver une solution_, continuait de dire l'agent cachée derrière le meuble.  
- _Montrez-vous_, hurla Bergman en direction de l'endroit d'où émanait la voix féminine, _montrez-vous...ou je fais tout sauter ! Je ne plaisante pas.  
- D'accord, ne vous énervez pas. Je sors, ne tirez pas_. »

Au même moment, Jane eut du mal à retenir un hoquet de frayeur en voyant son amie quitter sa cachette et avancer calmement vers le forcené, elle aussi l'arme pointée vers l'ennemi.  
« _Me voilà_, fit elle en se trouvant face à Bergman.  
- _Posez votre arme_, la menaça-t-il.  
- _Vous voyez que mon doigt n'est pas sur la détente, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment_. » répondit-elle d'une voix assurée en faisant bouger son index droit.

Elle resta droite comme un « i », faisant face à celui qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se rendre. En arrière-plan, elle aperçut les cadavres des deux vigils postés à l'entrée. Ainsi voilà donc ce qu'étaient les coups de feu entendus alors qu'elle et Jane se trouvaient au sous-sol.  
« _Monsieur Bergman, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Croyez-vous que les gens biens agissent de la sorte_ ? Tenta-t-elle de le raisonner doucement.  
- _Les gens bien font ce qui est juste madame_, répondit-il en la fixant sans ciller. _Et il est juste de faire payer aujourd'hui ceux qui m'ont pris mon fils.  
- Les personnes que vous avez tuées ce soir n'étaient pour rien dans la mort de Danny. Votre fils était parti se battre pour une cause en laquelle il croyait, pour défendre son pays et ses valeurs...  
- Arrêtez ! arrêtez_ ! l'interrompit-il violemment. _Arrêtez avec votre propagande capitaliste, vos discours rayés et usés vides de sens. Vous ne savez rien !  
- En effet, je ne suis jamais partie au front_, acquiesça-t-elle sans baisser la garde, _mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ignore ce que signifie se battre pour son pays. Je le défends tous les jours du mieux que je peux en essayant de protéger nos concitoyens et en faisant respecter la loi.  
- Vous êtes au service des autorités qui ont envoyé mon fils à la mort !_» hurla Bergman.

Lisbon tenta de rassembler ses esprits : elle se trouvait au milieu de ce grand hall, face à un assassin armé qui semblait beaucoup trop braqué pour être raisonné. Elle ne le calmerait pas, elle devait donc en venir au point suivant de son plan : l'intercepter. Mais pour cela, elle devait savoir comment fonctionnait l'engin explosif, il fallait faire parler le terroriste à son insu.  
« _Alors que fait-on Monsieur Bergman ? Vous allez simplement appuyer sur le détonateur de votre bombe et tout faire exploser ?  
- Et pourquoi pas _? » Répondit-il d'un ton presque fou.

Toujours de son point d'observation, Jane assistait à toute la scène et analysait les moindres actions des deux protagonistes. Lisbon était déterminée et il comprit qu'elle faisait tout pour s'approcher de Bergman. Ce dernier en revanche, qui semblerait instable aux yeux de certains, parut au contraire très maître de la situation selon l'avis de Jane.  
Mais le raisonnement du mentaliste fut un instant interrompu lorsqu'il vit Lisbon abaisser son arme et la poser à terre. Mais que faisait-elle donc ?

« _D'accord, monsieur Bergman. Dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de ça_, dit-elle en poussant son glock de son pied gauche.  
- _Que...que faites-vous _? demanda le terroriste, bien attrapé par cette réaction de l'agent.  
- _Si je vous tire dessus, vous déclenchez la bombe_, lui expliqua-t-elle posément. Malheureusement _pour vous, j'ai bien peur que vous ne frappiez pas aussi fort que vous le vouliez. A l'heure qu'il est tout le périmètre est dégagé, nous sommes les deux seuls dans l'immeuble. Il y a des chances que vous ne tuiez que deux autres personnes ce soir : vous et mo_i. »  
S'entendre parler de la sorte fit une drôle d'impression à Lisbon : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de pousser les terroristes à déclencher leur bombe !  
« _Et la seule chose que vous serez parvenu à faire est d'avoir tué deux vigils innocents et une femme désarmée_… » poursuivit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait maitrisé.  
Mais Jane qui connaissait les moindres intonations de sa voix pouvait détecter un imperceptible tremblement qui trahissait la frayeur de la jeune femme. Car cette dernière ne risquait pas que sa vie : elle risquait également celle de son consultant, caché quelques mètres plus loin derrière elle !

Puis l'attention de Jane fut de nouveau interpelée par la réponse de Bergman :  
« _C'est là que vous avez tout faut, ma petite dame, ce que je compte faire ce soir marquera à jamais les esprits et laissera des traces indélébiles sur tout le pays_. »

Jane et Lisbon froncèrent les sourcils en même temps sans le savoir : que signifiaient ces paroles sibyllines ?  
« _Vous voyez, l'Homme à tort de se croire plus puissant que tout, il existe de bien plus grandes forces que lui_, continuait à présent Bergman qui parlait d'un ton passionné. _Vous en connaissez bien une, agent Lisbon _? »  
Celle-ci demeura silencieuse tandis que Bergman posa son regard sur le collier que portait la jeune femme.  
« _Vous, vous croyez en une force bien plus puissante que l'Homme : vous croyez en Dieu _! reprit Bergman.  
- _Vous tenez vraiment à avoir un débat théologique maintenant ? Si c'est le cas, nous pourrions peut-être nous installer plus confortablement _» tenta Lisbon pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante.  
Intrigué par cette femme qu'il n'avait rencontrée qu'une fois auparavant, Bergman eut l'air un instant amusé. Contre toute attente, il baissa à son tour son arme et offrit à Lisbon une ébauche de sourire.  
« _Nous risquons de ne pas tomber d'accord, Madame. Je suis un scientifique. Ce que vous croyez « divin », je le conçois « naturel » ou « atomique ».  
- Vous travaillez pourtant dans le lycée catholique Saint Francis_, embraya Térésa qui s'approcha d'un unique pas discret.  
- _Oui, je suis professeur de chimie et passionné d'astrophysique_, corrobora Bergman. _A ce propos, savez-vous qui étaient Glenn T. Seaborg et Edwin McMillan_? »

Cette fois Lisbon parut un peu perdue : de quoi cet homme voulait-il parler ? A quoi servait cette digression ? Après tout, peu importe, il suffisait de détourner suffisamment son attention pour tenter de l'approcher un peu plus et le maitriser physiquement.  
Mais à l'autre bout de la pièce, une paire d'yeux azur s'écarquilla : Jane venait de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et prenait pleinement conscience du réel degré du danger.  
« _Non je ne les connais pas, je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'études_, se contenta de répondre Lisbon qui avança un pas de plus, prête intérieurement à fondre d'une seconde à l'autre sur Bergman.  
- _Dommage pour vous_…, conclut le terroriste qui hocha la tête. _Vous auriez pu comprendre plus de choses._ »  
Mais alors que Lisbon était à deux doigts d'appeler Jane pour qu'il fasse la diversion prévue tantôt, ce fut le mentaliste qui sortit inopinément de sa cachette, la devançant de peu.  
« **_Non_**_, Lisbon ne bougez pas _! » lâcha Jane d'une voix ferme.

Bergman redressa immédiatement son arme et la pointa vers le nouveau venu, ne laissant d'autre choix à Lisbon que de demeurer immobile : si elle avançait, Bergman tuerait Jane et déclencherait la bombe ! Et merde…, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.  
« _Du plutonium…il a une bombe faite de plutonium_, poursuivit le consultant qui tenait les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.  
- **_Quoi _**? ne put rien dire d'autre la pauvre Lisbon, dépassée par les évènements.  
- _Ne bougez pas, monsieur Jane_, le reconnut le terroriste.  
- _C'est bien cela, Larry_, continua sans faillir l'homme blond qui avança un peu tout en fixant son agresseur. _Votre ceinture n'est qu'une partie du problème en réalité, vous dissimulez la vraie bombe dans ce sac à dos que vous vous obstinez à porter continuellement malgré le fait qu'il vous embarrasse dans vos mouvements_. »

Bergman parut bien trop surpris pour nier : le temps que ce dernier prenne conscience de la nouvelle situation, son arme allant sans cesse de Jane à Lisbon, le mentaliste en profita pour adresser un regard explicite à sa partenaire. Il fit non vigoureusement de la tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne devait surtout pas tenter de maîtriser physiquement l'homme.  
« _Glenn T. Seaborg et Edwin McMillan sont deux des scientifiques qui ont découvert le plutonium à l'état naturel dans les années quarant_e, expliqua calmement Jane qui reposa ses yeux sur Bergman. _Vous avez évoqué tout à l'heure de forces infiniment plus puissantes que l'Homme et vous n'accordez de prix qu'à ce qui est scientifique. Vous êtes diplômé d'astrophysique et connaissez bien le domaine nucléaire. Enfin, vous avez également sous-entendu que l'impact de votre action de ce soir aurait de conséquences sur tout le pays, suffisamment importantes pour vous pousser à dédaigner conserver des otages. Je pense alors aux radiations qui découleraient de cette explosion, exposant ainsi le pays à une catastrophe sanitaire sans précédent. Comment je m'en sors pour l'instant ? _»  
Au fur et à mesure que Jane parlait, Lisbon blêmissait à vue d'œil : ils étaient donc confrontés à une bombe nucléaire ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, et elle allait se réveiller !

Malheureusement pour notre héroïne, la situation était bien réelle, comme le lui confirma alors le forcené.  
« _Dès que je vous ai vu, Monsieur Jane, j'ai su que vous étiez un esprit brillant_, commenta Bergman, impressionné malgré tout.  
- _Merci_, sourit le mentaliste. _Dîtes cela à ma chère collègue ici présente, qui me sous-estime bien trop souvent._»

A ces mots, et malgré les circonstances, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel : son consultant n'arrêterait donc jamais de faire le clown ?  
« _Alors, cette bombe A, Larry ? Vous l'avez confectionnée vous-même n'est-ce pas _? continua Jane calmement, bien décidé à en apprendre le plus possible sur l'explosif.  
-_ En effet_, acquiesça Bergman, fier que quelqu'un reconnaisse enfin son travail.  
- _Quel composant avez-vous utilisé ? Du PU 238 ? PU241 ?  
- Du 240_, ne put se retenir de répondre le scientifique, surpris des connaissances de son interlocuteur.  
- _Wahou_, fit mine d'admirer Jane en hochant la tête.  
- _Mais je ne fais pas cela pour la gloire.  
- Je le sais, vous faites cela pour Danny_, lâcha Jane qui montra du doigt la chaîne que Bergman portait au cou. _Il s'agit de la plaque militaire de votre fils, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Taisez-vous… vous ne comprenez pas_, murmura Bergman, troublé par l'évocation de son enfant perdu.  
- _Si je vous assure que je comprends très bien votre envie de vengeance.  
- Non vous ne savez rien, Monsieur Jane _! » hurla Bergman qui tira alors un coup de feu à quelques centimètres du mentaliste.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de crier un « _Non _» effaré, en pensant son consultant touché mais elle constata avec soulagement que Bergman avait tiré à côté, juste pour les impressionner. Jane s'était courbé, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait un coup de feu. Quand il se releva, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. Instinctivement, il posa son regard sur Lisbon : elle était livide, de toute évidence elle avait cru perdre son équipier ! Elle qui avait fait preuve d'un tel sang froid quelques minutes auparavant alors que sa vie était directement menacée, venait de totalement tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Comme d'habitude, elle faisait passer les autres avant elle…

Il fallut encore un laps de temps pour que les trois individus présents dans le Musée reprennent leurs esprits respectifs. Lisbon haletante, tentait de retrouver son souffle tandis que Jane revêtit un air grave, conscient qu'il allait devoir jouer la partie serrée.  
« _Larry, croyez-moi, je sais ce qu'on éprouve quand on perd son enfant_… » lâcha t-il d'une voix chevrotante.  
Bergman fut un instant saisi par cette confession qui sonnait si vraie, il vit même Lisbon baisser la tête, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que Jane devait évoquer un fait réel.  
« _Vous _? lui demanda-t-il, toujours son arme braquée sur lui.  
- _Un homme a tué ma petite fille il y des années_, poursuivit l'homme blond, submergé par l'émotion. _Depuis je traque sans relâche le monstre qui me l'a prise avec la ferme intention de lui ouvrir le ventre.  
- Impossible, vous êtes flic_, le reprit Bergman, agité.  
- _Non, je travaille avec la police mais je ne suis pas membre de cette corporation_. »

De son côté Lisbon assistait impuissante à cet échange infernal : entendre encore une fois Jane faire l'apologie de la vengeance n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait emporter dans la tombe. Pourtant, elle put voir que les paroles de Jane semblaient ébranler leur agresseur ; le mentaliste tissait un lien émotionnel avec le forcené, tactique classique lors des négociations. Le problème était que dans le cas de Jane, il ne s'agissait pas que de vains mots, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il parvenait d'ailleurs à capter l'attention de Bergman. Il s'agissait d'un échange entre deux pères meurtris.  
« _Vous voyez cette femme qui se tient à nos côtés _? fit Jane en désignant Lisbon de la tête. _Vous avez pu mesurer tout à l'heure combien elle est courageuse et intègre. C'est une personne bien, une vraie, pas comme nous deux. Voyez-vous, je la manipule tous les jours dans le but d'atteindre mon objectif, je lui mens et elle le sait. Pourtant elle continue à vouloir sauver mon âme et demeure convaincue qu'elle me détournera de mon funeste dessein. Folie pure…_»

Jane plongea son regard dans celui de Lisbon : en silence, il lui demandait pardon pour ce qui allait suivre.  
« _Eh bien, si je devais la sacrifier pour atteindre le meurtrier de ma famille, je le ferais sans doute _» lâcha Jane sans hésitation.  
Cette déclaration jeta un froid infernal : Lisbon n'aurait pas davantage souffert si Bergman lui avait tiré une balle dans le cœur. Ce dernier détourna d'ailleurs son regard sur la jeune femme qu'au fond de lui il admirait et la vit sincèrement abattue. Bergman éprouva alors un fugace pincement au cœur qu'il fit rapidement taire. Jane quant à lui fixait le terroriste sans ciller, il refusait de croiser Lisbon et ses yeux émeraude perdus.  
« _Je suis comme vous, Larry. Je sacrifie des vies innocentes par pure vengeance_, conclut Jane, d'un ton lapidaire. _A force de traquer les monstres, on peut en devenir un…  
- Alors vous me comprenez, n'est-ce pas _? quémanda soudain le pauvre homme, totalement hagard.  
- _Je comprends que vous ayez tué Quentin Hamler dans le parc, ce marine était le supérieur de votre fils en Irak, il aurait dû savoir le protéger ; je comprends que vous vouliez faire entendre votre cri de rage ce soir_, acquiesça Jane. _Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche est que vous vouliez détruire le pays en lequel votre fils croyait tant et pour lequel il s'est sacrifié. Pourquoi un attentat au plutonium _? »

Sous couvert de se ranger du côté du suspect, Jane avait habilement ramené le sujet au point principal : la bombe.  
« _Cela me semblait hautement symbolique_, tenta d'expliquer Bergman, les larmes aux yeux. _Finir ma vie en rendant hommage aux deux choses les plus importantes de ma vie : mon fils et ma passion pour la science.  
- Vous comptiez regarder le décompte de la minuterie et penser à Danny jusqu'au moment fatidique, n'est-ce pas_ ? continua Jane mine de rien, très concentré sur les paroles prononcées.  
- _C'est exact, tout à fait exact_… » approuva inconsciemment Bergman, les larmes aux yeux.

Une minuterie ? Grâce à Jane, Lisbon savait à présent à quel type d'engin explosif ils avaient affaire. Elle porta son regard sur le consultant qui lui adressa un air complice : la brigade de déminage devait être arrivée depuis le temps mais il aurait fallu surtout faire appel au DOE (Department of Energy) car personne à l'extérieur ne savait que Bergman comptait faire exploser une bombe nucléaire faite de plutonium.

Le silence tomba alors sur ces répliques peu engageantes : Bergman se tourna de nouveau vers Lisbon, qui était restée silencieuse pendant tout l'échange.  
« _Et vous Agent Lisbon, vous me comprenez maintenant _? » lui demanda ce père meurtri, comme si la réponse de la valeureuse jeune femme comptait vraiment.  
Elle ne savait que dire : devait-elle jouer le jeu de Jane ? Devait-elle renier ses convictions ? Elle croisa les yeux azur de Jane et crut y lire une supplique. Faisant taire la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment-là pour le mentaliste qui l'avait tant blessée par ses paroles, elle répondit, doucement :  
« _Je commence à comprendre, Monsieur Bergman…mais je ne vous approuve pas, je ne peux pas vous approuver, ni l'un, ni l'autre_. »

L'homme adressa un étrange sourire à la jeune femme qui lui inspirait tant de respect puis se tourna de nouveau Jane.  
« _Vous avez raison, Monsieur Jane, elle vaut beaucoup mieux que nous. Vous ne devriez peut-être pas la sacrifier_. »

Jane esquissa un sourire de satisfaction, il avait rendu Lisbon humaine et attachante aux yeux de leur agresseur. Il serait plus difficile maintenant à Bergman de s'en prendre à elle.  
« _Vous allez me montrer par où vous êtes entrés tous les deux_, s'insurgea soudain le terroriste qui redevint belliqueux. _Il est hors de question que j'ai d'autres invités surprise_.»  
A ces mots, il recula un peu et s'empara du talkie-walkie d'un des vigils morts. Puis il revint vers ses deux prisonniers et les obligea à faire demi-tour.

**TBC**...

Biz à tous!


	5. Chapitre 4: à coeur ouvert

**Bonjour à tous ! Mon dieu, je ne sais plus où me mettre : à cause de quelques soucis d'ordre privé, j'ai totalement oublié de poster la suite de ma fic ici. Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses et pour me faire pardonner, je mets en ligne les 2 chapitres suivants.**

**Un grand merci à MrsElizabzthDarcy31, WhySerious, Lisbon et J'3 pour vos commentaires adorables. Sans vous faire languir davantage je vous livre la suite. Bisous.**

**Chapitre 4 **: **à cœur ouvert**.

Lisbon sentait parfois Bergman pointer son arme dans son dos pour la faire avancer plus vite. Ils se trouvaient à présent tous les trois dans le couloir éclairé qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt en venant de sous-sol. La jeune femme ne savait plus du tout quoi penser : la situation clairement critique devrait être son souci prioritaire, pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à focaliser son attention sur autre chose que les paroles prononcées plus tôt par Jane.

« _Eh bien, si je devais la sacrifier pour atteindre le meurtrier de ma famille, je le ferais sans doute_ » avait-il dit sans hésiter.

Instinctivement elle posa son regard sur le mentaliste qui marchait juste devant elle.

« _A force de traquer les monstres, on peut en devenir un… » _: ces mots revenaient en boucle dans la tête de la jeune flic. Pourquoi lui était-il si difficile d'admettre que sous son apparente frivolité, son équipier fauteur de troubles mais néanmoins attachant dissimulait en réalité le visage d'un monstre ? Elle ne saurait dire de qui à cet instant elle avait le plus peur : de Bergman et sa bombe A ou de Jane et son éternel désir de vengeance ?

Tandis que la jeune femme se débattait avec ses idées noires tout en essayant de conserver des pensées cohérentes, Jane ouvrait la marche et se focalisait quant à lui sur la conception d'un nouveau plan. Il aperçut alors une caméra, placée en hauteur juste au-dessus d'un extincteur : en à peine quelques milli secondes, il sut comment prévenir les renforts extérieurs de la menace nucléaire. Se doutant que les forces de l'ordre s'étaient branchées sur le réseau de surveillance du musée et pensant même que la première à être devant les ordinateurs pouvait être Van Pelt, Jane fixa l'objectif de la caméra et discrètement adressa un message à ceux qu'il espérait être de l'autre côté de l'écran. Ce fut ainsi que silencieusement il les prévint de la bombe au plutonium sans que Bergman, qui marchait derrière Lisbon en arborant un air de plus en plus paniqué, ne s'en aperçût. En espérant de tout cœur que sa tactique ait fonctionné, le mentaliste poursuivit son chemin tandis que derrière lui Lisbon tentait encore une fois de raisonner leur ravisseur :

« _Que comptez-vous faire maintenant Larry_ ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus assurée. _Combien de temps croyez-vous que le SWAT va mettre avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment ? Vous êtes cerné de toute part. _

_- Je me doute bien que leur arrogance et leur stupidité habituelles les poussent à se croire les maîtres du monde. _

_- Regardez-vous, _fit alors Lisbon qui se retourna vivement vers Bergman alors que ce dernier pointait toujours son arme sur elle_, vous êtes devenu exactement comme ceux que votre fils était parti combattre, vous agissez comme les terroristes contre lesquels Danny s'est battu avec honneur. »_

Les paroles que Lisbon prononça avec virulence mais aussi avec émotion figèrent un instant Bergman qui ne put s'empêcher effectivement de penser à ce pour quoi son fils avait tant combattu.

« _Rappelez-vous ce qu'il disait de ces monstres, il a sûrement dû vous en parler, vous étiez si proches_, poursuivait adroitement la jeune femme.

_- Oui_, acquiesça péniblement le père meurtri.

_- Comment les décrivait-il, Larry ? _

_- Vous…_

**-** _**Comment les décrivait-il**__ ? » _hurla alors Lisbon, en l'interrompant les larmes aux yeux.

Jane observait la scène avec un mélange de malaise et de fierté : il voyait Lisbon prendre le relais, de même que lui avait tout à l'heure tenté d'émouvoir Bergman en parlant de désir de vengeance la jeune femme, elle, faisait la même chose mais sans trahir ses principes fondamentaux. Elle plaidait pour la vie, pour l'amour d'un père, pour le souvenir d'un fils valeureux, et tout cela sans avoir recours au cynisme ou à la basse vengeance. En la voyant si forte et si fragile à la fois, toisant de sa petite stature l'homme qui représentait un si grand danger, Jane ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de vrais regrets. Lisbon parvenait à faire ce que lui-même échouait sans cesse : demeurer humaine et droite au milieu du chaos. Toujours face à elle, Larry Bergman semblait se débattre lui aussi avec l'image que renvoyait de lui cette brave jeune femme : en effet, que penserait son fils de tout cela ? Quelle vision aurait-il de son père aujourd'hui ?

« _Il…_, commença difficilement le forcené qui en bégayait de douleur, _il… dépeignait ces terroristes comme des…monstres, et des… lâches qui s'en prenaient à des civils innocents… au nom d'un Dieu qui n'avait jamais commandé toutes ces horreurs._

_- Exactement,_ fit Térésa qui ne put s'empêcher de saisir sa croix en cet instant comme pour souligner son acquiescement. _ Et que croyez-vous qu'il vous dirait s'il était ici, à vous voir prêt à agir comme eux ?_

_- S'il était encore vivant, jamais je n'en serai arrivé à cette terrible extrémité, _s'écria Bergman qui laissa échapper ses larmes. _Si ce pays qu'il aimait tant l'avait défendu avec autant de soin et d'abnégation qu'il s'est attaché lui-même à défendre sa nation, mon fils serait avec moi, à mes côtés ! »_

Lisbon, qui s'était montrée si déterminée jusqu'à présent, se trouva démunie face à la souffrance infinie de ce père. Non, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner les agissements de Bergman, mais elle pouvait entendre sa douleur et comprendre aussi sa colère vis-à-vis de ces autorités qui avaient envoyé le jeune Danny à la mort.

Jane s'était alors approché de son équipière, la sentant assaillie par le poids de l'empathie et ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de sa valeureuse compagne. Cette dernière en revanche ne quittait pas des yeux le forcené qui semblait envahi par les doutes.

« _Je vous en prie Larry, je vois tous les jours le côté démoniaque de l'humanité. Pour une fois, s'il vous plait, montrez-moi une facette de l'homme pour laquelle il vaille encore la peine que je me batte_, lâcha doucement la jeune femme dont la voix tremblante trahissait son désarroi. _Montrez-moi qu'un homme obsédé par la vengeance et guidé par sa haine peut être sauvé._ »

Ces mots transpercèrent alors le cœur de Jane : il comprit que bien plus qu'un homme en perdition prêt à commettre l'irréparable, Lisbon cherchait à sauver un ange déchu, un père détruit et sans repère, une âme perdue qui méritait la rédemption. Bien plus que Larry Bergman, c'était une autre image de Patrick Jane que Térésa Lisbon tentait aujourd'hui de sauver, en dépit de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il lui ferait encore. Pour une fois, le mentaliste laissa ses émotions prendre le pas sur la raison et ne put rien faire d'autre que conserver le silence, laissant son amie tenter de gagner cette bataille qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

Face à eux, Bergman semblait vouloir baisser les armes : en effet, à quoi bon vouloir venger le souvenir de son fils si lui-même en tant que père trahissait toutes les valeurs en lesquelles Danny croyait et pour lesquelles il était mort ? Après quelques interminables secondes, Bergman consentit à se reculer, comme pour donner de l'espace à ses otages, Lisbon amorça un petit sourire inespéré, croyant vraiment avoir réussi à détourner cet homme de son terrible dessein. Si elle y était parvenue avec un étranger, elle y arriverait peut-être avec Jane, non ? Ce fut alors que le talkie-walkie que Bergman tenait entre ses mains commença à grésiller et une voix familière en émana.

« _Monsieur Bergman, ici Madeleine Hightower, chef du CBI, vous me recevez ? Monsieur Bergman, est-ce que vous m'entendez_ ? »

Nos trois individus arborèrent en même temps une tête surprise : ainsi le CBI était bel et bien parvenu à se connecter à la ligne interne du musée, sans doute devait-il cet exploit à leur génie informatique aux longs cheveux roux. Tandis que Lisbon sembla apaisée d'entendre la voix de sa chef, Jane éprouva au contraire un terrible pressentiment, comme si l'intervention d'Hightower s'apprêtait à réduire en miettes les efforts surhumains de Lisbon pour apaiser le terroriste. Ce dernier, qui avait presque abaissé son arme, retrouva une attitude belliqueuse et agitée quand il s'empara de l'appareil pour répondre à l'opportun.

« _Que voulez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous parvenu à me contacter_ ? s'écria Bergman, irrité.

- _Je vous en prie, Monsieur Bergman, calmez-vous, je veux juste discuter avec vous_, continuait paisiblement Madeleine de l'autre côté de l'appareil, _nous savons ce que vous projetez de faire, nous sommes au courant pour la bombe A_ ! »

Bergman releva son regard furieux vers ses deux prisonniers tandis que Lisbon hocha la tête, ahurie, ne comprenant pas comment ses collègues avaient appris pour le plutonium.

« _C'est vous n'est-ce pas_ ? s'énerva Larry en pointant du doigt la femme face à lui.

_- Je vous assure que non_, s'affola Lisbon, qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que Bergman pense qu'ils aient tenté de le piéger.

_- Vous m'embrouillez avec vos salades et votre prétendue compassion mais en réalité vous êtes comme tous les autres, sainte Térésa !_

_- Larry, c'est moi qui les ai prévenus, Lisbon n'en savait rien, _intervint aussitôt Jane qui se posta devant la jeune femme comme pour la protéger_. Je leur ai parlé par le biais de cette caméra de surveillance là-bas. Croyez-moi, s'il existe bien une personne sur Terre qui croit dur comme fer au pardon et en la rédemption, c'est cette femme._

_- Vous, la ferme ! _éructa violemment Bergman qui repoussa avec virulence l'homme blond en costume tout en gardant son arme braquée sur eux deux. _Vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre !_ »

D'un signe menaçant, il les força à ne pas bouger tandis qu'il reculait lui-même pour se mettre face à la vidéo surveillance à l'origine du chaos.

« _Vous auriez pu me mettre dans la confidence_, susurra Lisbon révoltée à son consultant debout à ses côtés.

- _Et comment suggériez-vous que je m'y prenne au juste, très chère ? Que je me retourne vers vous pour vous demander la permission de tenter de sauver des vies en prévenant les renforts extérieurs_ ? répondit avec ironie le mentaliste à une Lisbon qui devait bien reconnaître que Jane avait eu raison d'essayer quelque chose. _De toute façon votre sincérité innocente était la plus fiable des armes_. »

A l'écoute de ce reproche déguisé de vouloir s'accrocher à un espoir fou, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer : de toute évidence, elle était condamnée à échouer dans toutes ses tentatives à ramener Jane du bon côté. Pendant ce temps Hightower, essayait toujours de tisser un semblant de communication avec le terroriste.

« _S'il vous plait, Monsieur Bergman, ce que vous prévoyez de faire est de la pure folie, je comprends que votre douleur vous aveugle mais..._

_- Vous ne comprenez rien du tout_, » hurla Bergman à travers le talkie qui demeura silencieux.

Jane ferma quelques secondes les yeux, ravi de voir que Madeleine avait compris la situation : insister aurait attisé encore plus la colère de Bergman, aussi n'avait-elle pas répondu, au grand soulagement du mentaliste. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent dans le silence quand soudain une voix plus grave s'éleva de nouveau à travers le talkie-walkie.

« _Ici le chef Digler, du SWAT_. _Rendez-vous Bergman, vous êtes cerné ! Provoquer une catastrophe nucléaire ne vous ramènera pas votre fils mort et vous deviendrez la honte de votre pays. _

_- Quelle subtilité dans la négociation_, fit remarquer à voix basse Jane, inquiet.

_- Quel abruti_ ! s'insurgea Lisbon devant un tel manque de tact de la part d'un commando d'élite dans une situation aussi délicate.

_- C'est vous qui êtes la honte de votre pays, vous et tous ces chefs militaires qui ne sont même pas capables de protéger nos fils que vous envoyez en pâture en guerre_, cria de nouveau Larry, que tout prémice de capitulation avait alors abandonné.

_- Relâchez l'agent Lisbon ainsi que son consultant et rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ou nous donnons l'assaut ! Nous n'avons jamais cédé devant les terroristes, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le peuple américain le fera ! »_

Jane et Lisbon hochèrent en même temps la tête, prouvant par là-même leur profond désaccord avec la tactique adoptée par Digler : cet imbécile choisissait la provocation éhontée dissimulée sous un patriotisme idiot pensant ainsi intimider le pauvre homme. De tout évidence, il n'avait rien compris à la situation de Bergman, à ce père qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ce dernier posa son regard vers ses deux prisonniers et leur adressa un sourire triomphateur :

« _Vous_ _voyez, qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Ils se prennent pour les rois du monde avec leur arrogance, pas un seul instant ils ne se soucient de leurs concitoyens. _

_- Tous ne sont pas comme cet abruti, Larry_, répondit Jane qui s'avança d'un pas. _Laissez nous leur parler et les convaincre de ne pas donner l'assaut._

_- Pourquoi ferai-je confiance à l'homme qui a voulu me piéger_ ? lâcha Bergman en montrant du doigt la caméra utilisée précédemment par Jane.

_- Alors laissez- moi faire, moi je ne vous ai pas trahi_, tenta Térésa en s'avançant à son tour. _Mon seul souhait est d'empêcher que cette bombe ne tue des centaines de personnes_. _C'est pour cela que je suis là._

_- Vous, ma petite, vous êtes peut-être la seule qui mériterait d'être sauvée » _finit par avouer doucement Bergman.

En son for intérieur, Jane se félicita brièvement de sa manœuvre insidieuse dans la salle principale pour rendre Lisbon aimable et touchante aux yeux de leur ravisseur la sincérité et le charisme de cette femme extraordinaire avaient fait tout le reste.

Ce fut alors que tout bascula : Bergman regarda une dernière fois la caméra puis reporta ses yeux sur Lisbon avant de prononcer ces mots annonciateurs de la catastrophe :

« _Fuyez si vous le pouvez, Térésa_ ! »

Puis sans rien dire d'autre, Bergman retourna son arme vers lui et se tira en pleine poitrine tandis que Jane et Lisbon hurlèrent en même temps.

« _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOON**_ ! »

**TBC**...


	6. Chapitre 5: tout feu, tout flamme

**Et sans plus attendre, comme promis, je vous livre le chapitre 5 dans la foulée…J'avoue que j'ai bcp aimé écrire celui-là…BIZ**

**Chapitre 5** : **tout feu, tout flamme**.

Au QG de la police installé à quelques mètres du Musée, Van Pelt conservait ses yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur : Jane et Lisbon n'étaient pas réapparus à la caméra depuis leur précédent passage sous la menace de Bergman, quelques minutes plus tôt.

« _Du plutonium, il ne manquait plus que cela_, commenta Rigsby debout à ses côtés, qui se frottait régulièrement le menton. _Et le patron est là-bas avec Jane._

_- Même s'ils parviennent à neutraliser le suspect, il y a le risque qu'ils aient été exposés aux radiations, _dit Madeleine, osant proférer tout haut les craintes que son équipe formulait tout bas. _Si c'est le cas…_

- …_ils sont condamnés_, conclut Cho gravement de son ton monocorde habituel.

- _Ne dis pas ça_, s'écria alors Rigsby qui se retourna vers son équipier, lui adressant un regard noir qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé face à Cho. _Ils ne sont pas encore morts _! »

Il était rare de voir Wayne Rigsby perdre son sang froid, surtout face à son meilleur ami qui ne répondit pas, comprenant fort bien la colère qu'éprouvait à cet instant le grand agent. Rigsby s'était toujours accommodé de la froideur de son équipier, sachant parfaitement que sous cette dernière se dissimulaient un vrai attachement et une loyauté sans faille pour ses amis. Mais la panique ambiante due à la menace nucléaire associée à la quasi certitude que Jane et Lisbon soient condamnés, avaient poussé le sympathique agent à se retrancher derrière sa colère, allant jusqu'à se retourner contre celui qui était comme un frère.

Hightower leva une main apaisante entre Cho et Rigsby et dit posément :

« _Du calme, messieurs, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en confrontation inutile, chaque minute compte._ »

Cho regardait toujours son ami qui le toisait puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête, montrant qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à se fâcher avec Rigsby. Quant à ce dernier, toujours sans lâcher du regard son stoïque équipier, tenta de recouvrer son calme en inspirant profondément.

La tension électrique qui régnait fut un instant détournée par le retour du chef Digler.

« _Ça y est, les équipes de décontamination sont en route ainsi que deux démineurs spécialistes en explosifs nucléaires, mais ils ne seront pas là avant une bonne dizaine de minutes._

_- Ils ne peuvent pas faire plus vite_, ragea Hightower en se retournant vers le nouveau venu.

- _La circulation est très dense, surtout depuis qu'on a procédé à l'évacuation d'urgence de tous les quartiers avoisinants_, expliqua Digler.

- _Dîtes_, les interrompit soudain Van Pelt qui pianotait toujours sur son clavier, _je viens de pirater le système de communication du musée._

- _Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ?_ demanda Rigsby, étonné. _Tu nous as branchés sur les caméras depuis un moment._

_- Pour le système vidéo oui, mais je n'avais pas accès au réseau interne audio_, expliqua gentiment la rouquine. _Je viens de trouver la fréquence qu'utilisaient les gardiens avec leur talkie._

_- Mais à quoi cela peut-il nous servir_ ? la coupa assez sèchement Digler qui pour la peine reçut à son tour un regard très courroucé de Rigsby.

- _Quand Jane, Lisbon et leur ravisseur sont passés dans le couloir tout à l'heure, nous avons pu voir que…_

_- …que Bergman tenait un de ces talkies_, finit Cho à qui Van Pelt adressa un sourire complice.

- _Exactement_, corrobora-t-elle, ravie d'avoir pu malgré tout moucher le chef Digler. _On pourrait peut-être essayer de rentrer en contact avec lui, ou avec le patron. _

_- Beau travail Van Pelt_, la félicita Madeleine en posant une main maternelle sur l'épaule de la rouquine assise devant-elle.

_- Vous voulez négocier avec ce malade_ ? demanda outré Digler, en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension.

- _L'idée est surtout de gagner du temps et d'en apprendre le maximum sur cet explosif, chef Digler_, lui répondit froidement Hightower qui n'aimait définitivement pas qu'on remettre en question ses compétences et celles de son équipe. _Van Pelt, vous pouvez me connecter à cette fréquence de manière à ce que je tente une approche avec le suspect ?_

_- Oui Madame_, fit Grace en lui tendant un émetteur de transmission. _Appuyez sur le bouton noir à droite et parlez_.

- _Merci_, acquiesça sa chef qui inspira un grand coup puis, arborant un regard déterminé lança la communication. _Monsieur Bergman, ici Madeleine Hightower, chef du CBI, vous me recevez ? Monsieur Bergman, est-ce que vous m'entendez_ ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix du forcené ne réponde :

« _Que voulez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous parvenu à me contacter_ ? s'écria Bergman, irrité.

_- Je vous en prie, Monsieur Bergman, calmez-vous, je veux juste discuter avec vous_, continuait paisiblement Madeleine, _nous savons ce que vous projetez de faire, nous sommes au courant pour la bombe A_ ! ».

Là encore ce fut le silence qui lui répondit : à côté de leur patron, Rigsby et Cho échangèrent un regard inquiet, signe que rien ne comptait plus que de tirer leurs amis de là, pas même leur accrochage précédent. Ce fut alors que Bergman apparut à l'écran : il venait de se positionner face à la caméra du couloir mais Jane et Lisbon se tenaient toujours hors champ. Leurs co-équipiers comprenaient simplement qu'ils étaient tout près car le suspect tenait son arme en joug et son regard oscillait entre la caméra et ceux qui se dressaient visiblement face à lui.

« _S'il vous plait,_ reprit calmement Hightower qui s'appuyait sur la table devant elle, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, _ Monsieur Bergman, ce que vous prévoyez de faire est de la pure folie, je comprends que votre douleur vous aveugle mais..._

_- Vous ne comprenez rien du tout_, » hurla Bergman à travers le talkie tout en fixant la caméra.

Madeleine hocha la tête et lâcha le bouton de son émetteur pour se tourner vers son équipe :

« _Il est beaucoup trop agité, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'irriter encore plus. Nous devons faire appel à un vrai négociateur, à trop vouloir insister je pourrais le pousser à bout_.

- _Moi je peux essayer de lui parler_, déclara contre toute attente Digler en levant sa main.

- _Vaut mieux pas, non_, s'opposa aussitôt Cho qui se redressa de toute sa stature.

- _Vue votre réaction de tout à l'heure, je doute que vous soyez le mieux placé pour tenter d'apaiser le suspec_t, confirma Madeleine en ne daignant même pas le regarder.

- _Depuis le 11 septembre, tous les dirigeants des corps d'élite comptent dans leur cursus une formation à la négociation_, rétorqua le chef du SWATT. _Même des chefs commandos doivent savoir faire preuve d'un minimum de psychologie pour agir correctement._

_- Et c'est cette formation en psychologie qui vous a poussé à exprimer votre surprise lorsque nous avons voulu, et je vous cite, « négocier avec ce malade _» ? lui fit remarquer Rigsby, avec une ironie acide.

- _ça va, on était en off, et puis je suis un homme de terrain, moi_, répondit Digler d'un ton blasé en gardant une main sur sa hanche. _C'est votre boss qui a raison, on doit gagner du temps et en apprendre un max sur cette bombe. Mais on doit surtout faire comprendre à ce type qu'on est là et qu'on ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Et puis vous croyez qu'on a vraiment le temps d'attendre qu'un négociateur se pointe, avec ce cafouillage partout sur les voies d'accès, il ne sera pas là avant une bonne demi-heure_ ! »

Même s'ils n'appréciaient pas beaucoup Digler, les agents du CBI devaient reconnaître que l'horloge jouait contre eux : ils n'avaient effectivement pas le temps de faire appel à un professionnel et de toute évidence, le chef Digler semblait être leur seul un minimum formé. Madeleine resta quelques secondes à fixer cet homme puis finalement, décida de tenter cette ultime carte.

« _D'accord, vous essayez_, fit-elle alors que Rigsby lâcha un insistant soupir de mécontentement et que Cho croisa les bras en hochant la tête, l'air non convaincu. _Mais vous ne lui rentrez pas dedans sans réfléchir. Vous êtes ferme mais subtil, est-ce clair ?_ »

Digler acquiesça tandis que Madeleine lui tendit l'émetteur sous les yeux inquiets de ses subordonnés.

« _Ici le chef Digler, du SWAT_, commença t-il. _Rendez-vous Bergman, vous êtes cerné ! Provoquer une catastrophe nucléaire ne vous ramènera pas votre fils mort et vous deviendrez la honte de votre pays. _

_- C'est vous qui êtes la honte de votre pays, vous et tous ces chefs militaires qui ne sont même pas capables de protéger nos fils que vous envoyez en pâture en guerre_, cria de nouveau Larry, de l'autre côté du talkie tandis que Madeleine se pinçait les lèvres d'incertitude et fit signe à Digler de baisser d'un ton.

_- Relâchez l'agent Lisbon ainsi que son consultant et rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ou nous donnons l'assaut ! _poursuivit Digler sans tenir compte de la remarque d'Hightower._ Nous n'avons jamais cédé devant les terroristes, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le peuple américain le fera ! »_

Madeleine arracha aussitôt l'émetteur des mains de Digler et le toisa avec colère :

« _C'est ce que vous appelez être subtil_ ? lui reprocha-t-elle avec véhémence.

- _Il est hors de question qu'on se laisse mener par le bout du nez par ce malade_, cracha-t-il de toute sa hauteur.

- _Je vais vous…,_ commença Madeleine qui saisit Digler violemment par le col tandis que ni Cho ni Rigsby ne firent un geste pour l'arrêter.

- _Madame_, la coupa aussitôt Van Pelt, paniquée. _Regardez_. »

Tout en tenant toujours Digler, Madeleine se retourna, de même que tous les présents de la pièce et ce qu'ils virent les glacèrent sur place. Bergman, après avoir adressé de toute évidence des derniers mots à ses interlocuteurs et avoir jeté un ultime regard à la caméra, avait retourné son arme contre lui. Son corps se laissa lourdement tombé sur le sol du couloir, révélant ainsi la terrible réalité : il venait certainement d'amorcer la bombe.

Van Pelt avait porté ses mains à sa bouche tandis que Cho frappa du poing sur la table devant lui. Hightower lâcha Digler qui afficha à son tour un air effaré, conscient de ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Rigsby fondait sur lui et lui assena de si violents coups de poing que Digler en tomba à terre, sans pouvoir se défendre malgré toute son expérience d'homme de terrain. Wayne déversa toute sa rage qu'il contenait à peine face à cet homme qui venait sans doute de tous les condamner, à commencer par leurs deux amis Jane et Lisbon.

« _Arrête, arrête_, hurla Cho qui s'était précipité sur son équipier pour le retenir et qui avait bien du mal à le maintenir.

- _Wayne_, cria Van Pelt, elle aussi dépassée par toutes ces horreurs.

- _Arrête vieux, il n'en vaut pas la peine, on doit aider le patron et Jane _! » tenta encore Cho, qui ceinturait son partenaire, aidé d'Hightower.

A l'évocation du nom de ses amis, Rigsby, qui se tenait accroupi au-dessus d'un Digler au visage tuméfié, sembla alors s'apaiser. En effet, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ce salopard il devait redevenir le professionnel agent Rigsby, en pleine mission pour tenter de sauver plusieurs vies. Essoufflé, le dos appuyé sur le torse de son ami asiatique qui l'empoignait fortement, Wayne tenta de retrouver sa respiration, puis se releva, aidé de Cho. Il croisa alors le regard perplexe d'Hightower qui visiblement, jugea que la perte de sang froid de Rigsby était le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant.

Le regard de tous fut de nouveau attiré à l'écran : Jane et Lisbon venaient d'entrer dans le champ de vision de la caméra, tous les deux agenouillés près du corps de Bergman, qui n'était pas complètement mort.

Dans le couloir du Musée, Bergman gisait à terre, grièvement blessé par la balle qui l'avait touché en dessous-du cœur. D'un même élan, Jane et Lisbon s'étaient précipités vers lui, s'agenouillant aux côtés du terroriste qui les regardait. Une marre de sang s'agrandissait de plus en plus sous le corps du pauvre homme qui voyait sa vie lui échapper.

« _Monsieur Bergman ? Monsieur Bergman_ ? l'appelait Lisbon d'un ton affolé alors qu'elle observait le minuteur enclenché à sa ceinture.

- _Il l'a mis en marche_, fit remarquer Jane, lui aussi effaré. _Tout saute dans quatre minutes_.

- _Restez avec moi, Larry, _répétait Lisbon qui tentait de comprimer la blessure. _Je vous en prie_, _la bombe…dîtes-moi comment la désactiver_.

- _Je_…_trop tard_, lâcha ce père meurtri qui continuait de se vider de son sang.

- _Je vous en supplie_, persistait inlassablement la jeune femme qui s'agitait au possible pour retarder le moment fatidique. _Faîtes-le pour lui, pour Danny, vous croyez qu'il aurait voulu ça_ ?

- _Danny est…mort._

_- Vous pouvez encore sauver tous ces gens_, embraya Jane qui souleva la tête de Bergman pour le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. _Soyez ce héros que votre fils aspirait à être, soyez le père qui protège, et non celui qui détruit ! »_

Lisbon, les mains couvertes de sang, tentait toujours de freiner l'hémorragie alors qu'une larme sortait de ses beaux yeux émeraude. Touché par le courage et la volonté de cette femme d'exception qui aurait pu être sa fille, Bergman capitula :

- _Coupez…coupez le fil orange… il relie ma cein…ture au sac à dos_, bégaya l'homme qui souffrait atrocement.

- _Le fil orange ? Le fil orange_ ? répéta Lisbon qui de sa main droite écarta la chemise de Bergman pour découvrir un peu plus le mécanisme. _Si je le coupe, cela arrête le minuteur_ ?

- _Non…il permet juste…de dissocier la bombe de…_ »

Mais Bergman ne put terminer qu'il poussa un râle de douleur. Juste avant d'expirer il leva sa main pour la poser sur la joue humide de la jeune femme penchée sur lui.

« _Personne ne devrait…vous sacrifier…Térésa_. » eut-il le temps de dire puis il rendit l'âme, sous les yeux d'une Lisbon bouleversée et d'un Jane livide.

Face au corps sans vie de Bergman, Lisbon fut malgré tout la première à recouvrer sa lucidité, enfouissant le désespoir sous sa ténacité coutumière.

_« Lisbon ? Jane_ ? s'éleva soudain la voix affolée d'Hightower du talkie-walkie tombé des mains de Bergman.

- _Jane, prenez le talkie et répondez_, dit vivement Lisbon tandis qu'elle s'occupait de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'explosif. _**Jane**_ ! »

A l'écoute de son nom éructé par son équipière, Jane sortit de sa torpeur et s'empara du boitier noir pour instaurer la communication.

« _Madeleine, où est l'équipe de déminage_ ? demanda aussitôt le consultant à genoux aux côtés d'une Lisbon qui s'acharnait à ne pas baisser les bras.

_- Elle sera là dans cinq minutes_ ! dit Hightower de l'autre côté du combiné.

- _Mauvais timing, il ne nous en reste que trois_ !

- _Deux minutes et cinquante sept secondes pour être exact_, le corrigea Lisbon qui se redressa d'un coup et s'empara du talkie en l'arrachant des mains de Jane. _Madame nous allons transporter le corps de Bergman dans la crypte en dessous du musée. Cela contiendra un peu les radiations, il y a une chance que je parvienne à retirer le sac à dos contenant le plutonium. Après l'explosion, si nous nous en sommes sortis, venez nous récupérer à l'arrière du bâtiment, il y a un escalier qui mène au sous-sol._

_- Mais…_

_- Que personne ne s'approche avant l'explosion, on n'a pas le temps Madame_, la coupa-t-elle en regardant une dernière fois la caméra. _Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt, à l'abri, c'est un ordre_ ! »

Puis en jetant un regard à la fois déterminé et affectueux à la caméra, Lisbon coupa le talkie et se tourna vers son équipier qui venait de récupérer le collier que portait Bergman : la plaque militaire de son fils Danny. Sans ajouter un mot, il glissa le bijou dans sa poche.

« _Jane, on retourne le corps, il faut garder le sac en l'air afin qu'aucun choc ne vienne endommager la bombe. _

_- Mais on ne verra plus le minuteur_, lui fit remarquer le consultant qui l'aida néanmoins à faire pivoter Bergman sur le ventre.

_- J'ai réglé ma montre sur chronomètre, il nous reste deux minutes et trente secondes_. » expliqua-t-elle en enclenchant la lumière fluorescente de sa montre.

Lisbon ouvrit la porte d'accès par laquelle ils étaient entrés dans le couloir bien plus tôt et mit sa lampe de poche dans sa bouche pour éclairer le sombre escalier menant au sous-sol. Face à elle, Jane attrapa Bergman sous les bras, Lisbon le prit par les pieds et tous deux hissèrent tant bien que mal le cadavre jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, prenant garde de ne pas manquer une marche. Ils aboutirent enfin dans le sombre tunnel en pierre qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir et se dirigèrent droit vers l'ancienne crypte, à l'autre bout. Régulièrement Lisbon regardait sa montre et annonçait à Jane le compte à rebours, articulant difficilement à cause de sa torche qu'elle tenait toujours dans la bouche.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la crypte, ils posèrent avec un certain ménagement le cadavre de Bergman sur le ventre.

_« Une minute, cinquante secondes_, annonça Lisbon qui sortit un canif de sa poche. _Jane, maintenant vous partez. La sortie est sur votre droite, à quatre cent mètres environ. _

_- C'est ça, et je vous attends dans le camion de glace en face_, fit-il avec ironie tout en aidant la jeune femme à saisir le fil orange.

- _Je ne plaisante pas, Jane, pour une fois dans votre vie, obéissez et dégagez_ !

_- Coupez ici_, lui indiqua-t-il le fil en haut du sac à dos sans tenir compte de ses prières.

- _Je sais ce que je dois faire_ ! hurla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le veston violemment. _Il vous reste une minute vingt pour sortir alors SORTEZ _!

- _Je ne sors pas d'ici sans vous, c'est pourtant clair_, éleva-t-il à son tour la voix en la toisant.

- _Arrêtez de jouer au héros, vous avez une vengeance qui vous attend dehors_, lui cracha-t-elle méchamment au visage.

- _Je n'ai plus rien qui m'attend dehors si vous n'y êtes pas_ ! » hurla Jane sans se laisser démonter.

Cette fois Lisbon ne sut que répondre : que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle avait toujours pensé que sa vengeance était son unique moteur, sa seule raison de vivre alors pourquoi… ?

Revenant à la dure réalité, Lisbon coupa net ses questionnements, se concentra sur sa tâche à ses côtés Jane inspirait fortement pour tenter de rester calme et mesurer lui aussi le poids de ses paroles. Enfin, Lisbon parvint à couper le fil orange, à en extraire le sac à dos contenant le plutonium. Elle prit une seconde pour s'assurer que les bouteilles étaient intactes : il ne semblait pas y avoir de fuite !

Alors que le chronomètre affichait une minute, Lisbon se releva en tenant fermement le sac et s'écria :

« _C'est bon, allez, on fiche le camp_ ! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, les deux investigateurs coururent à travers le tunnel sombre et humide, Lisbon s'assurant sans arrêt que son consultant la suivait bien mais cela était inutile, il faisait preuve d'une incroyable vitesse. Enfin ils aperçurent l'escalier en pierre qui menait à la sortie, ils escaladèrent les marches deux à deux. Lisbon poussa violemment la porte en bois ancienne et elle put sentir sur son visage la fraicheur de la nuit. Elle se retourna, attrapa Jane par la main pour l'aider à s'extirper à son tour.

**Dix secondes…neuf…huit…sept**…

Tous deux courraient et ils aperçurent une fosse à l'arrière du bâtiment ils se laissèrent tomber dedans.

**Six…cinq…quatre…trois**…

Lisbon se coucha sur le sac pour le protéger tandis que Jane recouvrit le corps de sa partenaire en un réflexe irréfléchi de s'interposer entre elle et le danger.

**Deux…un**…

Une gigantesque explosion retentit soudain à quelques mètres du lieu où ils se trouvaient, balayant tout sur son passage. Des débris de pierre et de bois s'élevèrent dans les airs, retombant au hasard à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Quelques tronçons atterrirent sur les deux corps dissimulés tant bien que mal dans la fosse, Jane serrait fortement la frêle jeune femme qui se tenait sous lui. Après d'interminables secondes, cessa enfin le bruit effroyable et un certain calme revint soudain : seul le bruit du feu qui crépitait dans ce qui restait du Musée venait troubler la nuit qui les entourait.

Doucement Jane se redressa, laissant échapper un petit gémissement de douleur à la tête : une pierre l'avait blessé au front et il saignait légèrement. Sous lui, Lisbon tentait à son tour de mesurer l'étendue de ses blessures, et à sa grande surprise, il lui semblait que tous ses membres fonctionnaient. Elle se tourna alors vers son consultant et vit son beau visage noirci et un peu ensanglanté.

« _Vous êtes blessé_ ? lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt en posant sa main sur la plaie de Jane.

- Ce _n'est rien, juste un coup à la tête, je n'en serai qu'un peu plus fêlé_, voulut-il dédramatiser pour la rassurer, en vain.

-_ Peut-être que cela vous rendra surtout moins con_ ! » se mit elle à hurler contre toute attente.

L'adrénaline retombait et elle laissait à présent ses nerfs prendre le dessus : une véritable crise envahit alors la jeune femme qui était à bout.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Jane, maintenant vous partez » hein_ ? continuait-elle de crier en le frappant à l'épaule.

-_ Je…_

_- Vous avez failli me faire tuer parce que j'étais trop occupée à vous surveiller, à savoir si vous étiez toujours derrière moi, ou si, imbécile comme vous l'êtes, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de côté_.

- _Lisbon_ … tenta de l'apaiser Jane qui la saisit par les épaules alors qu'elle continuait à le frapper sur le torse.

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin égoïste arrogant et manipulateur_, disait-elle en pleurant. _Et je vous déteste…je vous déteste…_

_- __**LISBON**_ ! hurla-t-il sèchement en la secouant pour la calmer, voyant bien qu'elle piquait une vraie crise de nerfs. _**Arrête**_ ! »

Entendre Jane se fâcher et surtout la tutoyer pour la première fois eut l'effet escompté : la jeune femme s'arrêta net et plongea son regard émeraude rempli de larmes dans celui à la fois déterminé et tendre de Jane qui la tenait toujours fermement par les épaules.

« _Arrête_, reprit-il avec douceur en pensant sa main sale sur le beau visage malmené de sa partenaire. _Nous avons peut-être été exposés au plutonium et si c'est le cas, nous sommes condamnés. Et crois-moi, la dernière chose que je veux vivre n'est pas une dispute avec toi. _»

En l'écoutant lui parler si gentiment pour lui annoncer la terrible catastrophe qu'elle avait provisoirement oubliée dans sa rage, Lisbon sembla s'apaiser et prit conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus partir avec l'image d'un Jane blessé par sa faute.

« _Pardon, pardon_, lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix après quelques secondes tandis que Jane l'attirait contre lui, pour la serrer fortement. _Pardon. _

_- C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Bergman avait raison_. »

Toujours serrée contre Jane, Lisbon pleurait à présent en silence, se demandant bien en quoi ce terroriste qui avait fait tant de mal pouvait avoir eu raison.

_« Personne ne devrait te sacrifier, Térésa_ ! » lui expliqua Jane sans qu'elle eut besoin de lui demander.

Elle resongea alors aux toutes dernières paroles que Bergman avait prononcées avant de mourir, faisant ainsi écho à l'assertion faite précédemment par Jane, à savoir qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier cette noble femme pour atteindre son ennemi. Pourtant quand il avait eu le choix entre foncer dehors pour avoir une chance d'assouvir un jour sa vengeance ou rester aux côtés de Lisbon en prenant le risque de mourir sans mener à terme sa Némésis, la décision avait paru évidente au mentaliste. Ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme, il le pensait : rien ne le retenait plus à l'extérieur si elle n'était plus à ses côtés.

Jane continuait de bercer Lisbon qui apaisait peu à peu ses larmes, il passait doucement sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés après leur folle épopée et il mesurait chaque seconde la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir la tenir contre lui alors qu'ils étaient peut-être déjà condamnés par les radiations. Doucement, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Jane posa son front contre celui de Lisbon.

« _Je sais que tu me prends déjà pour un crétin égoïste, arrogant et manipulateur alors je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment aggraver mon cas_, murmura non sans humour Jane.

- _Avec toi, rien n'est moins sûr_, répondit-elle avec le même sarcasme.

- _Alors juste au cas où ce serait la fin_… »

Et sans terminer sa phrase, Jane adressa un dernier regard empli de tendresse à son équipière, semblant quémander une permission qu'elle lui accorda tacitement. Alors le veuf endolori qu'il était osa se pencher vers les lèvres de Lisbon et y déposer chastement les siennes. Tous deux éprouvèrent d'abord une douleur au cœur : Jane parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il trompait sa femme, Lisbon parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais très vite la douleur céda la place au bien-être, à la sensation de volupté et de plaisir qui faisaient d'eux des êtres vivants...du moins pour l'instant. Leur baiser devint plus passionné et plus ravageur, ayant en tête que cela pourrait être l'ultime fois où ils pourraient s'avouer ce sentiment étrange que tous deux n'avaient plus connu depuis longtemps. Leurs esprits furent rappelés à la réalité par des voix qui semblaient venir de loin et qui criaient leurs noms.

_« Lisbon ? Jane ?_ »

Conscients que leur fragile bulle de sérénité mais aussi de liberté était sur le point d'éclater, Jane et Lisbon se séparèrent et après un regard qui en disait long, entreprirent de manifester leur présence.

Lisbon récupéra le sac contenant le plutonium, qu'elle avait laissé à ses côtés puis se retourna une dernière fois vers son équipier qui était tellement plus :

_« Prêt à affronter la vérité_ ? lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- _Prêt_ » répondit-il sobrement.

Tous deux s'extirpèrent de la fosse où ils se trouvaient et virent arriver au loin plusieurs personnes équipées de combinaisons anticontaminations. Un peu courbaturés par leur course poursuite, ils parvinrent néanmoins à se mettre debout et Jane, faisant de grands gestes, cria, pour couvrir le bruit des flammes :

_« Par ici, nous sommes là_ !

- _Jane_ ! lui répondit une grande forme blanche qui lui rendit son salut.

- _Tiens, on dirait qu'ils ont fait appel à la NASA_, commenta avec une certaine ironie le mentaliste qui trouvait que les combinaisons rappelaient les scaphandres des astronautes. _Ceux là appartiennent à Appolo 12 ou 13 ? _

- _Ils sont du DOE_ (Département of Energy), _responsable de la politique énergétique et de la sûreté nucléaire_, lui expliqua Lisbon en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Pas tous_ » lui fit remarquer malicieusement Jane qui avait fort bien reconnu les trois premiers individus qui s'avançaient vers eux.

Lisbon fronça quelque peu les sourcils et reconnut à son tour ses trois subordonnés emmitouflés dans leur combinaison.

« _Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby, c'est comme ça que vous obéissez à mon ordre de vous mettre à l'abri_, les réprimanda-t-elle d'un faux air méchant.

_- Il faut l'excuser, elle est un peu grognon, allez savoir pourquoi_, crut bon de rajouter Jane.

_- Techniquement parlant, nous sommes à l'abri boss,_ répondit Cho.

_- Bon sang, patron, ce que je suis contente de vous voir_, dit clairement Grace qui ne put se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras gigantesques dans cette combinaison.

_- Moi aussi, Grace_, répondit avec gentillesse Lisbon, ravie en effet de les retrouver tous.

- _Ben, et moi alors ? Je ne mérite pas un petit…_ » commença le mentaliste qui ne put terminer : en effet, déjà Van Pelt avait lâché Lisbon et s'était empressée d'enlacer à son tour l'insupportable consultant qu'elle appréciait tant malgré tout. Jane afficha un sourire radieux ainsi qu'un clin d'œil amusé à Rigsby qui loin d'enrager, sourit à son tour.

« _Agent Lisbon, Monsieur Jane_, les interrompit un nouveau venu, _je suis le professeur O'Halloran, du DOE_. _Je suis désolé mais vous devez venir avec nous dans les camions de décontamination afin de savoir_…

- _…combien de temps il nous reste, oui nous savons_, l'interrompit doucement Lisbon, sans animosité mais avec un sérieux qui fit mal à ses subordonnés. _Vous devriez d'abord récupérer ceci et le mettre en endroit sûr. _»

Elle tendit alors le sac à dos de Bergman contenant les bouteilles de plutonium qui les avaient peut-être contaminés. Un second scientifique s'empara du sac et l'enferma dans un contenant isolant tandis qu' O'Halloran indiquait à Jane et Lisbon les deux camions jaunes qui s'étaient approchés.

_« Quand serons-nous fixés_ ? demanda Jane

- _Après la_ _douche en sas de décontamination, nous allons procéder rapidement à toute une batterie de tests au centre,_ lui expliqua sobrement le chef. _Nous pourrons vous dire dans moins d'une heure votre degré potentiel d'infection_. »

Jane hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et son regard se porta sur Lisbon qui marchait à ses côtés, suivis de leurs trois agents. Arrivés devant le véhicule, Jane s'empara doucement de la main gauche de Lisbon et la serra fort. Elle lui rendit cette timide étreinte, ne se souciant nullement que les autres aux alentours soient témoins de ce geste tendre : après tout, s'ils étaient chacun mis dans une chambre d'isolation, ils ne se reverraient pas de si tôt...peut-être jamais.

Jane dut percevoir ce signe de faiblesse et posa son autre main sur la joue de Lisbon, qui ne se déroba pas. Derrière eux, Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby baissèrent la tête, en signe de respect pour cette intimité dans laquelle ils ne devraient pas être invités.

« _Ça va aller_ » affirma doucement la jeune femme, consciente que Jane voulait emporter avec lui l'image qu'il avait toujours eue de son équipière : une Lisbon forte.

Dans un sourire il acquiesça et tous les deux se dirigèrent alors vers leur camion respectif. Ils eurent alors la surprise de voir que les trois agents se séparaient à leur tour. Montée dans le véhicule, Lisbon vit Van Pelt, toujours dissimulée sous son équipement de sécurité, grimper derrière elle. Quand elle croisa le regard surpris de Lisbon, Grace affirma :

« _On ne vous lâche pas patron. Je viens avec vous, et les gars accompagnent Jane._

_- Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous en ayez le droit_, lui fit remarquer sa patronne, troublée.

_- Si, on l'a. Mais même si on ne l'avait pas eu, on l'aurait pris. C'est ça une famille_ » conclut fermement la rouquine face à une Lisbon émue.

Celle-ci vit ces deux autres subordonnés rejoindre Jane dans l'autre camion puis les portes se fermèrent, les emmenant vers leur destin.

**TBC**...


	7. Chapitre 6: l'heure de vérité

**Coucou à vous mes fidèles lectrices (euh..oui, je crois qu'il n'y a que des filles hein ?).**

**MrsElizabeth : tiens, Jane et Lisbon façon James Bond et James bond girl ? C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé de prime abord mais il y a un peu de cela en effet, lol…Merci de me suivre avec toujours autant de fidélité. Biz**

**Whyserious : merci à toi aussi de ton long comm. Je ne connais pas X-Files mais c'est vrai que le sas de décontamination est souvent utilisé dans les séries…J'ai volontairement séparé les 2 car Jane et LIsbon ne vont pas vivre l'attente du verdict de la même façon, comme tu vas le découvrir. Je te remercie encore et te dis à très vite.**

**Lisbonvanpelt : coucou (sympa ton pseudo !) oui, tout comme toi j'aime l'esprit de famille qui habite cette team et je souhaite tjs le mettre en avant dans mes fics. Et voici la suite. Merci de ton comm, biz**

**Gracevanpelt : quoi ? Grace Van Pelt lit mes fics ? WAHOUUUUUUUUUUUU…. Alors Mlle Van Pelt, pouvez-vous svp me donner des infos sur la saison 5 ? et surtout grande question êtes-vous John le Rouge ? (oups, pardon, je crois que je t'ai confondu avec la rouquine de la série, hahaha !) Merci de ton gantil comm en tout cas, en espérant que la suite te plaise. Biz**

**Et voici donc la réponse tant attendue : Jane et Lisbon sont-ils condamnés ? Je voulais avec cet avant dernier chapitre rendre hommage aussi au duo Cho/Rigsby, donc vous allez les voir. Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue et cette fic sera achevée. Biz à tous et bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 6 **: **l'heure de vérité**.

Kimball Cho et Wayne Rigsby attendaient dans le grand couloir argenté du bâtiment nucléaire : ils avaient conservé leur grande combinaison blanche mais on les avait autorisés à retirer leur masque, arguant du fait qu'ils se trouvaient en zone sécurisée. Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure qu'ils avaient vu des scientifiques conduire leur ami Patrick Jane dans le sas de décontamination et ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle. Si l'agent asiatique demeurait calmement appuyé contre mur, son équipier en revanche commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« _Bon sang, pourquoi c'est si long_ ? marmonna Wayne qui faisait les cents pas.

- _Ils ont dit que les examens prenaient du temps_, lui répondit posément Cho qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- _Ok, mais ils doivent déjà être capables de dire si oui ou non ils ont été contaminés._

_- Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent._

_- Et bien ce n'est apparemment pas suffisant _! » lâcha le grand brun d'un ton acerbe.

Une fois encore, Cho put constater le changement d'humeur de son ami habituellement si aimable : il se contenta de fixer Rigsby sans rien ajouter, ce qui mit mal à l'aise son équipier. Wayne prit alors conscience de son irascibilité du jour et de la patience dont avait fait preuve son frère d'arme. Sous les yeux impassibles de son ami, Rigsby se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur, à présent assis parterre face à Cho.

« _Et dire que ce soir on a failli tous y passer à cause d'une bombe A…c'est complètement dingue_, fit Wayne, démuni.

- _C'est vrai qu'on a frôlé la catastrophe_, corrobora simplement son équipier.

- _J'ai…j'ai failli bien souvent mourir à cause de mon job mais là_… »

Rigsby n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase, acceptant de dévoiler ainsi la faiblesse qui l'assaillait à son ami de toujours. Face à lui, Cho se laissa glisser en son tour contre le mur pour se retrouver assis à même le sol lui aussi.

« _Oui, je sais_…se contenta de répondre l'asiatique, plus ébranlé qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

- _Tu sais ce qui me met vraiment en rogne ? C'est_ _qu'ils étaient là-dedans_, reprit le grand agent en agitant sa main droite. _Jane et la boss ont passé tout ce temps enfermés avec ce malade et nous, on ne pouvait rien faire. Malgré tous les cordons de sécurité, malgré toutes nos actions pour appeler sur place les plus grands spécialistes, on n'a même pas été capables de leur envoyer un démineur ou un pro pour les aider. Tout ce qu'on a fait fut de donner le feu vert à ce connard de Digler qui a bien failli causer la mort de centaines de personnes._

_- Y a quand même eu un bon côté_, lâcha soudain Cho à un Rigsby qui leva un regard perplexe vers lui. _Au moins tu nous as débarrassés de ce crétin _! »

Devant l'air circonspect de son ami qui s'efforçait de faire un trait d'humour pour alléger l'ambiance, Rigsby ne put retenir un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« _Je doute qu'Hightower et le service de l'inspection qui va me tomber dessus soient de cet avis. _

_- Digler a commis un acte irréfléchi qui aurait pu avoir de funestes conséquences et qui constitue en soi un grave manquement à son devoir_, poursuivit tout aussi laconiquement l'agent asiatique. _Tu n'as fait que le neutraliser, ce n'est pas ta faute s'il n'était pas coopératif. Quant à Hightower, la seule raison pour laquelle elle t'en voudrait serait de ne pas l'avoir laissée le tabasser elle-même. Souviens-toi qu'elle avait elle aussi commencé à sérieusement le malmener. _

_- Mwé, en tout cas j'avoue que pour l'instant c'est le cadet de mes soucis_. »

Cho hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait fort bien ce que voulait dire son équipier.

« _Tu sais je voulais te dire_, recommença Rigsby d'un air un peu gêné, _tout à l'heure quand je t'ai parlé sèchement au QG..._

_- Laisse tomber_, le coupa aussitôt Cho. _Et si t'envisages de me faire un câlin, oublie_ ! »

Sous cette réplique faussement cinglante, Wayne savait parfaitement que son ami lui prouvait qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son emportement. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, les nuages de la discorde s'estompaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. D'un signe de tête, Rigsby remercia son équipier qui lui rendit son geste.

Rigsby sortit encore une fois son portable et ne put que constater qu'il n'avait eu aucun appel.

« _Et Grace qui ne se manifeste pas non plus_…déplora-t-il en refermant le clapet du téléphone.

- _Elle est dans le même cas que nous, elle doit attendre des nouvelles de Lisbon deux étages en dessous_.

- _Mais elle, elle est toute seule_, fit remarquer tristement son collègue dont le cœur se serra à l'idée d'imaginer sa Grace solitaire dans un de ces lugubres couloirs.

- _ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Hightower l'ait rejointe._

_- Je l'espère_. »

Toujours assis par terre, Rigsby appuya son crâne contre le mur en signe de profonde lassitude.

« _Cho, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on les perd tous les deux_ ? » demanda timidement le grand brun, conscient d'être plus démuni que jamais.

Kimball conserva le regard dans le vide, fixé sur un point imaginaire face à lui : derrière sa carapace impénétrable, l'agent asiatique ne pouvait nier que son cœur se serrait au fur et à mesure que l'heure tournait. C'était en effet une bonne question : que feraient-ils s'ils perdaient leur bien-aimée patronne, courageuse et exemplaire ? Que feraient-ils s'ils perdaient leur excentrique et emmerdeur consultant qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier profondément ? Que feraient-ils s'ils perdaient leurs deux amis tout simplement ?

Même l'impassible Cho ne pouvait répondre car il savait que formuler tout haut sa pensée reviendrait à envisager la dure réalité qui semblait se profiler à l'horizon, et il n'était pas prêt pas à l'accepter, pas encore.

En voyant le visage de son ami s'assombrir de tristesse, Rigsby se sentit coupable : il venait d'ébranler la forteresse Cho avec ses craintes incontrôlables, d'affaiblir celui qui s'efforçait toujours d'être fort pour tout le monde. Alors pour une fois, Wayne comprit que c'était à lui de redresser la tête et adopta la technique que son équipier avait utilisée précédemment pour le soutenir : l'humour.

« _Tu sais_ _quoi ? Je préfère ne pas savoir car si Lisbon nous quitte, tu risques de prendre sa place comme agent senior et je ne veux même pas t'envisager comme chef permanent_ ! »

La diversion fonctionna car Cho tourna son regard vers son collègue et lui adressa un infime sourire. Leur attention fut alors attirée par des sortes de cris qui émanaient de l'autre côté de la cloison et par une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux agents se relevèrent d'un bond, le cœur serré mais ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix : vêtu d'un pyjama blanc limpide à manches courtes, les cheveux encore mouillés, un pansement sur le front, marchant pieds nus d'un pas alerte et déterminé vers ses amis, Patrick Jane se dirigeait droit devant lui sans se soucier des deux scientifiques qui l'interpellaient.

« _Monsieur Jane ? Monsieur Jane, revenez ! Vous devez quand même vous reposer un minimum !_

_- Désolé mais je dois impérativement voir quelqu'un_ ! » se contenta-t-il de répondre tout en passant devant Rigsby et Cho sans s'arrêter mais en leur adressant un des ses fameux sourires triomphateurs.

En voyant leur consultant les doubler, ces derniers demeurèrent quelque peu ahuris : Rigsby ouvrait grand la bouche en tenant les bras écartés, et Cho hochait de la tête tout en fixant le convalescent qui de toute évidence fuyait allégrement ce bâtiment peu avenant. Puis ils le virent leur faire un signe de l'index pour les inviter à le suivre, sans même se retourner. Cho fut le premier à réagir en reprenant la parole :

« _Bon, de toute évidence, il a négligé les protocoles de sécurité, il a poussé à bout les docteurs, il prend la fuite avec calme et insolence et il part embêter Lisbon …c'est qu'il va bien_ ! »

Puis, après avoir brièvement posé sa main sur l'épaule de Rigsby pour le sortir de sa torpeur, Cho se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi rapidement par son collègue qui affichait à présent un immense sourire de soulagement.

Deux étages en dessous, Térésa Lisbon se tenait immobile, debout au milieu d'une salle dont elle ne pouvait sortir. Entourée de plastique transparent étanche, elle se trouvait enfermée dans une sorte de bulle qui ressemblait étrangement à une prison sans issue. Après sa douche décontaminante et de nombreuses examinations par les scientifiques, la jeune femme avait été confinée là-dedans depuis un long moment qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à évaluer et subissait à présent une totale solitude le temps que les résultats de ses tests ne tombent. Grace l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à l'entrée du sas de décontamination, toujours protégée par sa combinaison mais avait été forcée par les médecins de demeurer à l'extérieur de la chambre d'épuration, laissant sa supérieure seule avec ses angoisses qu'elle s'efforçait de masquer comme toujours. Lisbon avait alors lancé à la rouquine un sourire rassurant empli de reconnaissance auquel Grace avait bien sûr répondu de la même façon mais au fond d'elles-mêmes, les deux femmes éprouvaient la même crainte : celle d'un terrible verdict.

Ses longs cheveux noirs encore mouillés ramenés sur son épaule droite, Lisbon demeurait inerte, les bras croisés et le regard fixé dans le vide. Elle avait beau faire la forte, son cœur n'en était pas moins serré de frayeur à l'idée de vivre peut-être ses dernières heures de femme vivante, condamnée à une mort douloureuse à cause des dégâts occasionnés par les rayons gamma. Elle ne pouvait même pas serrer fortement la croix de sa mère qu'elle portait toujours à son cou car les médecins la lui avaient confisquée, craignant évidemment que le bijou ne soit devenu également radioactif. Aussi Térésa devait-elle affronter seule cette situation sans précédent, sans personne pour la réconforter Dieu sait qu'elle menait une vie trépidante et souvent dangereuse de part son métier Dieu sait qu'elle avait souvent frôlé la mort mais cette dernière ne s'était jamais approchée de manière aussi insidieuse qu'en cet instant. Perdues dans ses pensées, Lisbon resongea aux dernières heures qu'elle venait de vivre, à ses vaines tentatives pour ramener Larry Bergman sur le bon chemin, au regard à la fois tendre et meurtri de ce pauvre homme avant qu'il ne retourne son arme contre lui, à ses derniers mots à l'intention de la brunette qui de toute évidence avait su toucher son âme mais qui n'avait pas pu le sauver. Elle se souvint qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi démunie qu'en l'instant où elle avait tenu dans ses bras le corps de ce père meurtri qui avait lancé la terrible horlogerie de la mort avec sa bombe prête à exploser. Mais elle se souvint aussi que dans toute cette horreur, elle n'avait jamais été seule. Lisbon inspira alors profondément et ferma quelques secondes les yeux pour resonger à celui auquel elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté : Jane.

Des pensées confuses et des sentiments variables se succédaient dans l'esprit de la flic : d'un côté elle ne pouvait oublier les dures paroles prononcées par Jane devant le terroriste, l'assurance avec laquelle il avait froidement annoncé qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la sacrifier pour atteindre John le Rouge. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours su sans vouloir se l'avouer qu'elle ne pèserait pas lourd dans la balance le jour où son équipier retrouverait son ennemi de toujours. Même si le mentaliste s'efforçait à ce moment précis de tisser une complicité avec Bergman, ses mots n'en avaient pas moins sonné vrais et Lisbon en avait eu mal au cœur. D'un autre côté lui revinrent en mémoires ces instants volés partagés avec Jane dans la fosse derrière le Musée, juste après l'explosion. Quelle explication donner à la tendresse dont avait fait preuve son consultant ? Et surtout comment interpréter le baiser qu'ils avaient alors échangé, à quelques mètres des flammes qui faisaient encore rage ? Car tout cela avait été bien réel et Lisbon ne pouvait nier qu'une seule sensation persistait dans son esprit nébuleux : la sensation de bien être éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait senti les lèvres humides de Jane se poser sur les siennes. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Térésa devait avouer que depuis quelques temps des sentiments complexes avaient fait surface elle ne savait plus trop comment nommer ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son équipier. Certes il était son ami, le meilleur même, mais à trop vouloir le protéger et le sauver, elle s'était laissée envahir par une véritable confusion émotionnelle. Depuis neuf ans qu'elle le côtoyait, ce n'était que récemment qu'elle avait commencé à le voir autrement que comme un veuf meurtri et intouchable. Mais en femme fière qu'elle était, Lisbon avait toujours refoulé ses sentiments qu'elle jugeait bien trop délicats à affronter. Elle savait que le jour où Jane tuerait John le Rouge, elle perdrait un être cher, elle ne pouvait donc prendre le risque de perdre plus encore en la personne de son âme sœur. Mais le cœur avait ses raisons que sa raison ignorait et en cet instant, alors qu'elle attendait au seuil d'une mort quasi certaine, Lisbon pouvait s'accorder tacitement cette ultime preuve de faiblesse : elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse de son insupportable consultant.

Soudain la jeune femme brune fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée : elle vit alors apparaître la silhouette élancée de Van Pelt, enfin débarrassée de sa combinaison, qui courrait en direction de la cellule transparente où se trouvait sa patronne.

« _Vous allez bien, Térésa, vous allez bien_ ! s'écria la rouquine qui affichait un sourire rayonnant derrière le plastique.

_- Je…quoi_ ? ne put que prononcer la flic, totalement perdue et un peu surprise d'entendre Grace l'appeler par son prénom.

_- Vous n'êtes pas contaminée, patron, c'est merveilleux_, exultait la rouquine qui avait été rejointe par le professeur O'Halloran qui tenait en ses mains un dossier.

_- Mais…comment est-ce possible_ ? balbutia Lisbon qui n'osa y croire.

_- Tout simplement parce que vous n'avez été exposée à aucune source de radiation nucléaire_, poursuivit le scientifique plus posément.

_- C'est impossible, même si les bouteilles qui se trouvaient dans le sac de Bergman ne semblaient pas avoir de fuite, j'ai forcément été exposée au plutonium !_

_- Non, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun plutonium_, reprit O'Halloran en hochant la tête gentiment.

_- Pardon_ ? lâcha Lisbon, tétanisée.

_- Larry Bergman bluffait, en réalité il n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire exploser une bombe A et il avait rempli ses bouteilles d'azote liquide. Ce dernier peut à grande échelle provoquer l'asphyxie ou bien sûr des brûlures irréversibles mais n'aurait en aucun cas contaminé la zone exposée. _

_- De l'azote ? De l'azote liquide_ ? répétait Lisbon qui avait du mal à intégrer cette donnée inattendue. _Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien du tout_, reprit le professeur qui ouvrait la bulle de plastique dans laquelle se tenait toujours sa patiente, _mais ce que je peux affirmer en revanche après tous les tests effectués sur vous est que vous êtes en parfaite santé, agent Lisbon_. »

O'Halloran tenait ouvert le pan de plastique et invitait gracieusement la jeune femme vêtue de blanc à sortir de sa prison de mise en quarantaine. A peine avait-elle mis un pied nu dehors, qu'elle sentit Van Pelt la serrer dans ses bras, pour la seconde fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées. Lisbon prit alors conscience de sa toute nouvelle liberté et resserra fortement son étreinte avec sa subordonnée qui était aux anges.

« _Bon retour parmi nous, patron_ ! lui dit la rouquine qui se détacha de la brunette.

_- Merci Grace, je…c'est inespéré_ ! souffla Lisbon qui sentit un poids abandonner peu à peu son cœur.

_- Sans compter que vous êtes une véritable héroïne, Hightower veut vous proposer pour la médaille du mérite civil_, annonça la belle rousse dont l'exaltation quasi enfantine fit sourire le scientifique à ses côtés.

_- Oui, eh bien ce sera sans moi, _ironisa Lisbon qui n'aimait guère les cérémonies officielles, surtout s'il s'agissait de la mettre au centre de l'attention, _je crois que je préfère encore affronter une bande de chiens affamés_.

_- Prenez garde Lisbon, nous pourrions vous prendre au mot ! » _retentit soudain une voix familière près de la porte.

Lisbon, Grace et le professeur O'Halloran se retournèrent en même temps et virent Patrick Jane, tout de blanc vêtu lui aussi, entrer dans la pièce, suivi de près par Cho et Rigsby. A la vue de son équipier sain et sauf, Lisbon afficha un beau sourire que lui rendit immédiatement le mentaliste.

« _Monsieur Jane, ne devriez-vous pas actuellement être dans vos quartiers_ ? lui reprocha le professeur O'Halloran, dans un réflexe purement professionnel.

_- Vos collègues m'ont donné l'autorisation de sortir_, répondit nonchalamment Jane.

_- C'est faux, il s'est enfui contre l'avis des médecins_, rajouta posément Cho comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence à peine surprenante.

_- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _fit Jane en se tournant vers le stoïque asiatique.

_- Et il est entré sans permission dans le laboratoire d'analyse de cet étage, _poursuivit Rigsby l'air guilleret.

_- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?_ s'insurgea presque le professeur, ne comprenant pas que les policiers se montrent si complaisants.

_- Il s'était juste trompé de porte,_ expliqua Wayne les mains dans les poches, _et puis cela nous a permis à Cho et moi de nous débarrasser de nos combinaisons encombrantes_. »

Pendant tout le temps de cet échange insolite, Jane et Lisbon ne s'était pas lâché des yeux, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se convaincre que tout cela était bien réel et qu'ils étaient vraiment tirés d'affaire. Van Pelt avait fort bien remarqué cet échange silencieux et esquissa un petit sourire satisfait avant de se retourner vers les autres présents.

« _Professeur O'Halloran, nous allons avoir besoin de vos résultats pour boucler notre enquête, et notamment de vos analyses sur le contenu des bouteilles utilisées par Bergman. Voulez-vous bien nous donner le dossier complet s'il vous plait _? » demanda l'agent au scientifique qui acquiesça de la tête.

Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Lisbon :

« _Vous êtes libre de partir quand vous le souhaitez mais je ne saurai vous recommander tout de même un peu de repos_, dit-il gentiment à la brunette avant de se retourner plus brusquement vers le consultant. _Quant à vous Monsieur Jane, vous allez vite redescendre vers mes collègues et suivre leurs instructions, sans quoi je vous enferme dans une cellule de quarantaine pour les trois prochains jours à venir, est-ce clair_ ? »

L'air faussement bougon du sympathique professeur fit sourire Lisbon tandis que Jane leva les mains en signe de reddition. Sur ce, O'Halloran se retira en saluant les agents de la pièce.

« _Patron, je vous ramène aussi vos vêtements pour que vous puissiez vous changer_, dit gentiment Van Pelt.

- _Merci Grace, j'ai hâte en effet de quitter ces habits qui me rappellent trop l'hôpital psychiatrique_ » lui répondit Lisbon en désignant le sobre pyjama blanc dont on l'avait revêtue.

Sa jeune subordonnée sourit en acquiesçant de la tête puis se dirigea vers ses deux collègues qui se tenaient près de la porte, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Lisbon les rappela.

« _Attendez tous les trois_ ! »

Van Pelt, Cho et Rigsby tournèrent ensemble leur tête vers Jane et Lisbon qui les regardaient avec gratitude et tendresse. Et sans se concerter, ces deux derniers parlèrent en même temps.

« _Merci d'avoir été là_. » dirent en chœur Jane et Lisbon qui ne parurent même pas surpris de leur unisson.

Les trois jeunes agents quant à eux étaient tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé leurs amis en bonne santé qu'il leur semblait évident de tous se tenir là autour d'eux.

« _Toujours_, répondit Rigsby en hochant la tête.

- _Quoi qu'il arrive_, acquiesça Van Pelt, en fixant plus précisément Jane d'un air tout aussi déterminé, soulignant par là même qu'elle n'oubliait pas le terrible dessein de leur consultant.

- _C'est ça une famille_ » conclut sobrement Cho dont le visage impassible contrastait avec sa loyauté indéfectible.

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, ils quittèrent la pièce laissant les deux patients seuls devant la grande bulle de plastique à présent ouverte et vide.

Jane et Lisbon fixèrent quelques secondes le seuil de la porte puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, à la fois heureux et gênés. Ce fut Lisbon qui rompit le silence.

« _Alors qu'avez-vous encore fait_ _comme bêtise_ ? lui reprocha-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_- Pourquoi imaginer tout de suite le pire ?_

_- Parce qu'avec vous, je sais à quoi m'en tenir_, ironisa la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et puis apparemment vous avez encore fait le clown._

_- C'est gentil les clowns non _?

_- Arrêtez de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions, vous savez que cela m'agace_.

_- Ah bon pourquoi _? » persista Jane en affichant un sourire narquois.

Lisbon inspira profondément pour marquer son mécontentement mais cela n'était qu'un leurre : elle était bien trop ravie de retrouver son insupportable et facétieux consultant ! Et Jane le savait pertinemment.

« _Alors, vous allez bien_ ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton plus sérieux.

- _Oui, apparemment. Bergman n'a jamais eu de plutonium_, se contenta de répondre Lisbon qui passa ses mains dans ses cheveux humides pour les lisser un peu.

- _Cela parait logique avec du recul_, poursuivit Jane qui avança d'un pas vers sa collègue. _Cet homme avait une trop haute conception de la vie pour véritablement vouloir tuer autant de gens. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il bluffait._

_- Perdriez-vous la main, Monsieur le mentaliste_ ? le taquina Lisbon.

- _Peut-être bien que la souffrance de ce père meurtri a quelque peu influé sur mes capacités d'analyse_. »

A ces mots, le visage de Lisbon s'assombrit et elle se figea, toujours sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle porta son regard émeraude sur Jane qui, à l'évocation de ce père rendu fou par la perte d'un enfant, arborait une expression de vulnérabilité qu'il ne laissait que très rarement entrevoir. Elle éprouva alors ce besoin devenu habituel de le réconforter.

« _Je suis désolée_, dit elle de sa petite voix.

- _Vous n'avez pas à l'être_, se ressaisit aussitôt son consultant. _Finalement vous aviez raison, cet homme méritait d'être sauvé et d'une certaine façon il vous a montré la facette plus positive de l'humanité que vous lui aviez demandée._

_- Que voulez-vous dire _? fit Lisbon, un peu perdue par le raisonnement de son équipier.

- _Bergman n'avait pas totalement oublié les principes pour lesquels sont fils s'était battu et n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire usage du plutonium, d'où l'emploi d'un simple explosif. Il voulait seulement faire entendre sa voix, celle d'un père en colère et d'un citoyen fatigué de voir la jeunesse partir au combat au nom du pays_.

_- Mais la bombe que Bergman a utilisée était bien réelle_, s'insurgea la brunette. _Il aurait pu faire beaucoup de mal avec ce simple explosif comme vous dîtes. Et que faites vous du marine qu'il a tué d'une balle dans la tête dans ce parc ? Des deux vigils qu'il a froidement abattus dans le Musée ? _

- _Je ne suis pas en train de l'excuser Lisbon_, expliqua calmement Jane. _Je souligne simplement le fait que je comprends les agissements de cet homme._

_- Evidemment que vous le comprenez, vous raisonnez comme lui_, lâcha-t-elle un peu trop rapidement et d'un ton sec.

- _C'est vrai_. » admit Jane sans hypocrisie.

Et revoilà sur le devant de la scène le sempiternel sujet de discorde entre eux deux : la vision radicale de Jane ne pouvait s'accommoder du sens inébranlable de la justice qui habitait Lisbon. Cette dernière, épuisée, n'avait pas du tout envie en cet instant d'entrer dans une longue confrontation avec Jane, aussi se retourna-t-elle pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard azur qui la fixait. Dos à son consultant elle entreprit de se faire une natte en attendant le retour de Van Pelt. Alors qu'elle tressait ses longs cheveux sur son épaule gauche, elle sentit soudain Jane juste derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« _Je ne veux pas vous mentir, je ne renoncerai pas à ma vengeance et vous le savez_, lui dit-il doucement sans qu'elle ne daigne bouger. _Je m'étais préparé à tout pour ce faire, à mentir, à voler, à tricher et même à tuer. _»

Lisbon se crispa à l'évocation de toutes ces choses que Jane avait faites et referait sans doute pour atteindre son objectif.

« _Je m'étais préparé à tout_, reprit-il, _à tout…sauf à vous_ ! »

La jeune femme sentit alors Jane passer quelque chose autour de son cou : sa croix. Ainsi donc il l'avait récupérée. Mais comment ? Elle se souvint alors de la remarque de Rigsby selon laquelle Jane avait pénétré sans autorisation dans le laboratoire d'analyse : sans doute se doutait-il que les scientifiques auraient entreposé leurs affaires après les tests et avait-il alors récupéré le bijou devenu totalement inutile à l'enquête étant donné qu'il n'était plus question de plutonium. Lisbon revint à la réalité en sentant les mains de Jane dans sa nuque, occupées à boucler le fermoir de la chaine dorée. Avoir retrouvé ce bijou qui lui était si cher rendit à Térésa toute la force qui lui manquait mais le fait que Jane ait eu la délicate attention de lui ramener sa croix avant toute chose lui faisait encore plus chaud au cœur. Le mentaliste demeura quelques instant juste derrière la jeune femme, les mains posées sur ses frêles épaules, tous deux savouraient en silence cette proximité qui leur faisait autant de mal que de bien.

« _Vous êtes un ange blanc et vous pensez pouvoir me sauver un jour, Térésa_, murmura-t-il en posant son front sur la chevelure de son équipière devant lui. _Si vous demeurez à mes côtés, je vais vous entraîner dans ma chute. Etes-vous certaine de vouloir continuer_ ?

La question de Jane le surprit lui–même : il admettait ainsi à demi-mot avoir besoin d'elle au point de renoncer à la tenir à l'écart, sauf si la décision venait de Lisbon elle-même. Après avoir savouré ce bref contact, Lisbon se retourna enfin pour faire face à Jane qui plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme plus petite que lui.

« _J'en suis certaine_, lui assura-t-elle sans une once d'hésitation.

- _Vous avez bien conscience qu'à partir de maintenant vous allez devenir la cible de John le rouge_, voulut-il lui faire comprendre.

_- Je le suis depuis le jour où je suis devenue votre partenaire._

_- Mais vous êtes bien plus aujourd'hui et il le saura, n'en doutez pas un seul instant_, fit Jane en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. _C'est l'enfer qui vous attend dehors_.

_- Je n'ai plus rien qui m'attend dehors si vous n'y êtes pas_ ! reprit-elle mot pour mot les paroles qu'il avait prononcées dans la crypte alors qu'elle le suppliait de fuir loin de la bombe_. Et je suis immunisée contre l'Enfer, ne l'oubliez pas_. »

Tout en disant cette réplique, elle serrait de sa main la croix qui trônait de nouveau à son cou, grâce à Jane. Le mentaliste posa ses yeux sur le bijou et sur la peau délicate de Lisbon qui se dessinait sous ce dernier. Puis il replongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui le suppliait en silence de ne pas la repousser.

« _Et bien soit_, acquiesça finalement Jane en posant son front sur celui de Lisbon qui ferma alors les yeux. _Si tel est notre destin, qu'il en soit ainsi…_ »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, plus proches que jamais, Jane abaissant enfin le pont-levis de son cœur pour laisser entrer dans sa forteresse cet ange gardien brun qui défendrait de sa vie l'homme à l'âme troublée.

**TBC**...


	8. Chapitre 7: épilogue

**Coucou à vous mes fidèles lecteurs !**

**Whyserious : en effet, j'ai adoré imaginer Jane sortir vêtu d'un pyjama blanc avec un gros pansement sur la tête pour casser le mythe du beau gosse ! Il fallait néanmoins réserver une sortie théâtrale pour Monsieur le mentaliste, hein ? En tout cas je te remercie de tous tes adorables commentaires qui me vont droit au cœur. Je t'embrasse, en eséprant que tu aimerais la fin…un peu sadique, je l'avoue ! biz**

**GraceVanPelt : (caly toute déçue décide de bouder) Bon puisque vous ne voulez rien me dévoiler quant à la saison prochaine Miss Van Pent et bien je ne partagerai pas mon Nutella avec vous..NA ! lol**

**Blague à part, je pense en effet que Grace est loin d'être aussi angélique qu'elle ne le laisse paraître (bon peut-être pas RJ lui-même, mais je la verrai bien mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre). Merci de me suivre en tout cas, je te livre la fin et te dis à très vite, j'espère ! Biz**

**Moutball : ah, un lectuer de plus, youpi ! Bonjour et merci de lire mon texte…l'avantage est que tu as pu tout lire d'une traite, alors sans attendre, je te livre l'épilogue. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Biz**

**-Sans plus attendre donc je vous livre la fin de cette fic qui j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire et à partager avec vous. Je vous propose modestement une fin un peu à la Bruno Heller (en bcp moins bien, sans doute !) : je le verrai bien nous faire mariner et spéculer ainsi à la fin d'une saison ! Sinon, j'ai volontaire choisi l'ellipse d'une certaine "nuit" car le non-dit est à mon sens bien plus percutant, mais vous aurez tous compris de quoi il retourne en lisant! **

**Gros bisous à tous et merci de votre enthousiasme toujours aussi vivifiant!**

**a très vite !**

**Epilogue**.

Une main dans la poche de son costume gris impeccable, Patrick Jane avançait dans les allées verdoyantes du cimetière militaire en lisant les noms qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'il errait sans trouver la tombe qu'il cherchait mais il poursuivait sans se lasser. Il croisa à un moment un homme, de toute évidence le jardinier chargé d'entretenir le cimetière, occupé à défricher un carré de verdure. Enfin Jane s'arrêta devant une pierre blanche, similaire à toutes les autres et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage paisible. Face à lui se dressait l'ultime demeure de Danny Bergman, le fils de l'homme qui avait bien failli les tuer Lisbon et lui quatre jours plus tôt. Le mentaliste demeura plusieurs minutes debout, silencieux devant la tombe puis se décida enfin à parler.

_« Bonjour Danny. Vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis Patrick Jane et je travaille avec le CBI. Enfin, parfois il m'arrive aussi de travailler contre mais cela, c'est une autre histoire_ ! dit Jane avec un certain humour. _D'habitude, je déteste les cimetières et autant vous dire que je ne crois absolument pas à une potentielle vie après la mort, ce qui signifie que je parle dans le vide en sachant pertinemment que vous ne m'entendez pas_. »

Jane haussa les épaules et tourna un instant la tête, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne se tenait aux alentours. Puis il reporta son attention sur la pierre qui gisait devant lui.

« _Mais alors, pourquoi suis je ici à m'adresser à vous comme si vous pouviez m'écouter n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que ma démarche peut sembler contradictoire et bien insensée. Mais une personne qui m'est chère croit sans faille à la résurrection de l'âme alors…je suis venu vous voir, juste au cas où._ »

Jane s'arrêta de nouveau puis fit un petit sourire amusé, rien qu'en imaginant le regard réprobateur que lui adresserait Lisbon de ses yeux furibonds si elle l'entendait remettre ainsi en cause la foi.

« _J'ai connu votre père, vous savez, je l'ai rencontré dans des circonstances pour le moins mouvementées qui n'auront pas échappé à votre sagacité si vous êtes vraiment devenu omniscient. C'était un homme bon, en dépits des terribles extrémités auxquelles il est parvenu par amour pour vous. La douleur lui a fait perdre la tête, pourtant malgré sa rage il a décidé de ne pas mettre entièrement à exécution le terrible plan qu'il avait imaginé. Car je n'ai nul doute quant à ses intentions : Larry avait certainement trouvé le moyen d'avoir véritablement accès au plutonium PU240 mais au dernier moment il s'est ravisé et a opté pour l'azote liquide. Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait pour vous_… »

La voix de Jane se perdit quelques secondes dans le silence ambiant, à peine troublé par le chant des moineaux qui pépiaient dans les arbres entourant ce beau cadre de verdure. Puis le mentaliste sortit sa main de sa poche et tenait entre ses doigts la plaque militaire de Danny que Bergman portait au cou et que Jane avait récupérée avant l'explosion.

« _Vous êtes mort trop jeune, sans savoir ce qu'on éprouvait quand on devenait père_, poursuivit le consultant, la voix plus tremblotante. _Nos enfants deviennent notre oxygène et quand on les perd, on ne peut plus respirer. J'ai moi-même perdu une petite fille et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que chaque jour sans elle est une souffrance_. »

Les beaux yeux limpides de Jane s'embuèrent de larmes, comme à chaque fois qu'il resongeait à sa belle petite Charlotte, dont il fut privé sauvagement. De tristesse, il serra fortement la plaque gravée qu'il tenait dans ses mains, comme pour supporter la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.

« _Aujourd'hui, votre père n'est plus là pour venir vous rendre cela_, reprit Jane qui inspira fortement pour se redonner contenance. _Mais qui sait ? Peut-être vous êtes-vous retrouvés quelque part_… ».

Puis il adressa un faible sourire à la pierre blanche et se pencha pour déposer la plaque argentée sur le marbre froid. En se relevant, Jane hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici pour parler à une tombe. Mais il avait senti qu'il devait le faire. Le corps de Larry Bergman ayant été totalement pulvérisé par l'explosion de la bombe quatre jours plus tôt, il n'avait donc pas pu bénéficier d'une sépulture, sans compter que le père et le fils vivaient seuls, sans autre famille. Jane avait alors ressenti le besoin de réunir, même symboliquement, ces deux êtres malmenés par la vie.

« _Quoiqu'il en soit, vous méritez d'être en paix tous les deux_. » conclut sobrement le mentaliste.

Après un dernier hochement de tête en guise de salut, ce dernier prit congé et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie du cimetière. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, en resongeant à cette enquête qui fut si houleuse et en même temps grâce à laquelle il avait compris beaucoup de choses et avait amorcé un important tournant dans sa vie. Alors qu'il arriva au grand portail en fer forgé noir, Jane releva la tête et aperçut une silhouette familière assise sur le capot de sa DS, garée un peu plus loin. Le mentaliste ne put retenir un sourire satisfait : il ne douta pas un seul instant qu'elle avait anticipé sa réaction et songea alors qu'en plus d'être toujours un excellent flic, elle savait à présent parfaitement utiliser son intuition. Il se vanta au fond de lui même d'y être un peu pour quelque chose…

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de son véhicule bleuté, il trouva Lisbon qui l'attendait patiemment, en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

« _Ça alors, vous ici, quelle surprise_ ! feint-il d'être étonné en parlant d'une voix tranquille. _Vous aviez une course à faire dans le coin _?

- _Evidemment, pour quelle autre raison sinon_ ? entra-t-elle dans son jeu pour désamorcer le malaise qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son partenaire.

- _Vous savez que vous mentez toujours aussi mal Lisbon._

_- Et vous, vous devenez trop prévisible, ce n'en est même plus drôle_, le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

- _Vous m'avez suivi_ _? Décidemment vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi_. »

Lisbon ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire, toujours assise sur le capot de la voiture, et gardant ses mains dans les poches de son long trench noir qui lui seyait à merveille.

« _C'est un joli geste que vous venez d'accomplir_, le félicita-t-elle, ayant parfaitement deviné la raison qui l'avait poussé à se rendre dans ce cimetière. _Surtout quand on sait que tout cela n'a aucune signification particulière pour vous. _

- _Cela a une signification pour moi, ce n'est juste pas la même que la vôtre_, répondit il doucement en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard franc de sa coriace partenaire. _Ce que vous concevez divin ou spirituel, je ne le vois que purement symbolique._

_- C'est étrange, Bergman m'a tenu presque les mêmes propos au Musée, quand je tentais de l'approcher dans le hall_.

- _Je sais, j'étais là_, lui rappela-t-il, au souvenir de ce moment où, caché derrière l'étagère, il avait compris la menace implicite du terroriste que Lisbon essayait encore de raisonner.

- _A croire que vous vous êtes donné comme mission de restituer à chacun le collier qu'il a perdu_. » poursuivit la flic en lui adressant un regard tendre.

Jane acquiesça de la tête et posa son regard sur la croix qu'il avait rendue à Lisbon, un peu comme il venait de rendre sa plaque militaire à Danny. Il savait que la jeune femme avait dû le suivre un moment mais aussi qu'elle l'avait laissé seul s'adresser à la tombe, ne voulant pas être indiscrète et écouter les paroles personnelles qu'il avait prononcées. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots entre eux deux : l'un savait à présent parfaitement comment l'autre fonctionnait et chacun connaissait les limites à ne pas franchir.

Soudain le téléphone de Lisbon sonna, la jeune femme s'empara du boitier noir qu'elle avait dans sa poche et s'empressa de répondre.

« _Lisbon_ ? » dit-elle de son ton vif et clair.

Tandis qu'elle écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur, elle sentit le regard de Jane posé sur elle et croisa ses yeux azur. A tous deux la même chose revint en mémoire au même instant : une porte qui claque, des vestes qui tombent, un escalier avec bien trop de marches, une chambre obscure, deux peaux réunies, des caresses pleines de désir, la sensation de se sentir vivant, la douceur d'un être que l'on aime, la promesse d'être deux face aux horreurs du lendemain, une nuit…une seule nuit pour tout se dire.

« _Merci Cho, nous arrivons_, dit finalement la brunette qui raccrocha et sortit ainsi son consultant de ses souvenirs envoûtants. _Un corps a été découvert dans une décharge publique, apparemment il s'agit d'une vedette de la télévision_.

_- Encore un dossier délicat, je suppose, _embraya tout naturellement le mentaliste. _Je vais devoir me tenir tranquille alors_.

_- Cela vaudrait mieux en effet_, fit-elle sur un faux air de reproche en se redressant, prête à partir. _Mon SUV est là-bas, vous me suivez avec votre tas de ferraille_. »

Jane hocha la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait Lisbon critiquer sa belle DS. Elle lui adressa un sourire taquin puis le contourna pour s'éloigner. Mais elle ne put aller plus loin car Jane lui attrapa la main, ce qui poussa la brunette à se retourner vers lui. Elle vit alors qu'il arborait un visage inquiet, ce même air qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il s'en faisait pour elle.

« _Je suis sûr qu'il sait pour nous deux_ » finit-il par dire d'une voix grave tout en serrant la main délicate de la jeune femme qui sut immédiatement de qui il parlait.

En effet, elle aussi songeait à chaque instant à cet ennemi personnel qui était devenu à présent le sien, à cet assassin sans scrupule qui devait déjà être au courant que Jane et Lisbon avaient franchi un grand cap ensemble la nuit suivant le jour où ils avaient cru mourir tous les deux. Oui, John le Rouge devait déjà savoir que Patrick Jane et Térésa Lisbon n'étaient plus seulement deux amis à la loyauté indéfectible mais deux amants qui ne vivaient que pour protéger l'autre. Avec le courage qui lui était si coutumier, la jeune femme ne se démonta pas, resserra au contraire la pression sur la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait et soutenait fièrement le regard de Jane.

« _C'est possible en effet_, répondit elle.

- _Tu es en danger_, poursuivit le consultant. _Et il me croit sans doute affaibli parce qu'il sait que je ne te sacrifierai pas, pour rien au monde_.

- _C'est une façon de voir les choses on peut aussi considérer qu'ensemble, on est plus forts que jamais._

_- Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt revenir dans nos vies_, affirma Jane qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il puisait en elle la force nécessaire pour continuer la lutte.

_- Et bien, qu'il vienne, toi et moi, nous l'attendons de pied ferme_ ! » conclut elle à voix basse mais avec conviction tout en s'approchant tout près du visage de son amant, et bien plus encore.

Impressionné par tant de courage chez cette femme mais encore et toujours touché par la ferveur qu'elle mettait dans sa quête pour sauver son âme, Jane fit un signe de la tête, luttant désespérément pour ne pas embrasser Lisbon, là sur cette allée à la vue de tous. Lui revint de nouveau en mémoire cette unique nuit de passion qu'il avait partagée avec Lisbon, avec cette femme extraordinaire qui avait décidé de l'accompagner sur la voie tortueuse le menant à son ennemi de toujours. Ils savaient qu'à un moment ou un autre, leurs visions des choses les opposeraient mais peu importe, chacun d'eux avait besoin de sentir l'autre à ses côtés, quoiqu'il advienne.

Lisbon retira doucement sa main de l'emprise de Jane et lui adressa un dernier regard empli d'amour avant de se diriger vers le SUV noir garé plus loin. Son consultant la vit s'éloigner puis, après avoir affiché un sourire confiant, monta à son tour dans son véhicule, prêt à suivre celle qui redevenait sa patronne et son équipière aux yeux de tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux véhicules s'éloignèrent sans qu'aucun des conducteurs n'ait aperçu au loin le jardinier du cimetière que Jane avait croisé en arrivant. Ce dernier releva les yeux et regarda partir les voitures de Jane et Lisbon : l'inconnu afficha alors un sourire glacial, ravi d'avoir découvert que son ennemi intime, Patrick Jane, avait désormais la plus jolie des failles…

**FIN**.


End file.
